


Daddy's "Little" Boy

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Adult Toy's, Ageplay, BDSM, Little Space, M/M, Smut, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920





	1. Playing In My Diaper

-goodmorning baby boy, how's my little Hazza feeling today

Zayn says as he walks blindly into Harry's ageplay room filled with a baby blue adult sized crib, stuffies everywhere and an abundance amount of toys fit for the most spoiled little boy. He notices Harry's blanket is over his head as short, low moans are filled throughout the room which can only mean one thing.

-Harry no! bad boy!

Zayn storms over to Harry's crib and jerks the blanket off his body to see Harry's hand down his diaper. He quickly pulls it out, noticing his baby boy has sticky pre-cum all over his hand and lower tummy.

-you know very well little boy's aren't suppose to be playing with themselves without Daddy present

Zayn shouts as he spanks Harry's diapered bum several times making Harry whimper and moan.

-I was imagining you fucking me Daddy, been thinking about your big cock fucking my tight little hole all morning Daddy, and I want it!!!!!

Harry whines with a pout.

-such a horny little boy you are, you want Daddy to fuck you huh?

Harry nods his head eagerly and Zayn lifts him up out of his crib and places him on the changing table in the corner of the room.

-Daddy! Please, let me cum

Harry begs with his cracking deep voice, the 18 year old right smack in the middle of puberty which changes his voice from time to time.

-are you gonna be a good little boy for Daddy and not play with yourself in your diaper again?

-yes Daddy! I'll be your good boy

Zayn untapes Harry's diaper and rubs his baby's slit with his thumb, teasing him all the more.

-please......

Harry looks at Zayn pitifully with a flushed face and begging eyes, wanting nothing more than for his Daddy to let him have release.

-go ahead baby, let it all out for me

-Daddy!

Harry screams with a shriek as he cums over himself Zayn's hand.

Zayn reaches down and gives Harry a kiss before reaching down underneath the adult sized changing table for a clean diaper, wipes and baby powder.

-Daddy's going to clean you up and change you, but your getting a cock cage for being such a bad boy

Harry whimpers at Zayn's words and shakes his head

-but....but, Daddy!

-it's either that or a spanking followed by hot rub baby

-okay Daddy

Harry quickly shuts up with a loud gulp and lifts his legs in the air, giving Zayn full access to his bare bum and still semi-hard cock that's waiting to be diapered.

-you need to learn how to control yourself sweetheart, I know your just a little boy but both you and your cock still belong to me

Zayn says with a smirk as he reaches down to give Harry another kiss making the curly headed boy giggle

-all yours Daddy

-that's right baby, all mine

to be continued......


	2. Cunt Boy

Zayn walks in through the front door of his and Harry's flat after a long day of work to find Harry in the kitchen wearing nothing but a diaper and a kitchen smock.

It's a reoccurring thing for the newlywed couple, Zayn goes to work all day while Harry stays home in his headspace, coloring, cooking and thinking of naughty things to do when his Daddy comes home. With the occasional outing to go see his best friend Niall who he's known since they were 13.

Their relationship is quite happy that way, Zayn being 10 years older than Harry at the age of 28 years old and Harry being 18, just fresh out of school and ready to start the rest of his life with his sexy husband.

The young couple has been dating since Harry started puberty at the ripe age of 14, their relationship of course very illegal at the time but Zayn didn't care, he knew there was something very special about the lanky boy with curly hair and adorable dimples and Harry was too love struck to worry about what anyone thought of him anyway.  
He was more than willing to keep their relationship a secret until he turned 16 and it became legal(in the UK) because he knew that Zayn Malik, the Bradford bad boy with the unique style and caring heart was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Currently.........

-Daddy!

Harry shouts excitedly as Zayn walks into the kitchen with a black suit on and a fresh buzz cut.

-hey baby boy, how's my cute little curlyhead doing

-good, I missed you today Daddy

-I missed you too sweetie pie

Zayn gives his husband a peck on the lips and sits down at the kitchen table while Harry plates up the spaghetti he had already prepared for when Zayn got home.

-did you have a good day princess?

-yes Daddy, I colored for you, you want to see?

-of course baby, you know I always love it when you draw me pretty pictures

Harry's eyes light up at Zayn's words and Harry quickly gives Zayn his plate of spaghetti along with a cold beer out of the fridge before running back to his room to get the picture he drew. He soon comes back with a cute little smile on his face and hands the drawing to his husband as he sits on his lap eagerly and kisses his cheek.

Zayn takes a bite of the spaghetti in front of him as he glances at the naughty drawing of what looks like Zayn fucking into Harry in a toy store and Zayn almost chokes on his food, the dark haired boy smirking wide as he swallows the pasta in his mouth before speaking.

-it's beautiful baby, I see someone was quite flustered today yeah?

Harry sticks his thumb in his mouth and sucks on it greedily as he adjusts himself on his Daddy's lap and looks up at him with innocent green eyes.

-yes Daddy, I wanted to play with myself so badly but I decided to be a good boy and wait till you got home

-well I'll tell you what, why don't you go grab some lube out of the playpen, lay down in my room and finger yourself open while I finish up this delicious food you made for me baby and then Daddy will play with you okay?

-you’re giving me permission to touch myself Daddy?

Zayn opens up his beer and takes a sip before speaking.

-hurry up before I change my mind princess

The teenage boy giggles to himself as he runs off to his Daddy's room and opens the playpen that he's only allowed to touch with his Daddy's permission. He grabs a bottle of special lube that partially numbs and opens up even the tightest bum and lays on Zayn's bed, nearly ripping his diaper off as he begins to play with himself.

Not even 15 minutes later, Zayn comes into the bedroom with absolutely nothing on and a plump, hard cock. The 28 year old having already stripped everything off in the kitchen so he can hurry up and give his horny baby boy exactly what he's been yearning for all day long.

He walks in to find Harry on his back, the young boy moaning his Daddy's name with three lube slicked fingers moving in and out of his bum.

-is your cunt hungry baby?

-so hungry Daddy....

Zayn climbs onto the bed and on top of Harry with a devious smile on his face, wanting nothing then to pound his little princess into oblivion.

-you're my pretty little cunt boy, you know that right, darling?

-yes.....

Harry lets out with a whimper as he bites down hard on his bottom lip and prepares for Zayn's entrance.

-my cock makes you feel so good doesn't it baby?

-yesss! It makes me feel so good Daddy

-you want Daddy to fuck you? hmm pretty boy?

-God, please Daddy.

Harry begs desperately as he looks up at Zayn with flushed cheeks  
Zayn doesn't waste another moment and pushes his cock into Harry's tight entrance making Harry gasp and whine while digging his nails up and down Zayn's back.

-shush princess, let Daddy fuck it, be a good little boy and take all of Daddy's big cock for me

Zayn continues to push himself in, bottoming out Harry with all his 9 inches. Harry finally breaths out, feeling full and even more sexually frustrated from before.

-your Daddy's good little cunt boy aren't you?

-yes Daddy, I'm your good boy

Harry whimpers at Zayn's roughness, wanting him to go faster and harder and just can't find the words to say but Zayn knows his baby boy too well and reaches down to grip his hair hard and whisper into his ear as he continues to thrust into him roughly.

-tell me what you want cunt!

Harry still is too blissed out to answer and Zayn lifts one of Harry's legs up and slaps him hard on the ass, leaving a big red hand mark on the 18 year old twinks pale skin.

-tell Daddy what you want!

-I want it harder Daddy! Please!!

Zayn lets go of Harry's hair and grips his waist as speeds up the thrusts, fucking into his baby's little hole relentlessly leaving his rim pink and wet from the lube dripping out of it.

And it doesn't take much longer for Harry to completely lose control and cum all over himself. Zayn following him not long after, his eyes now rolling back as he cums deep inside his litttle cunt's hole before pulling out with a loud groan, leaving both of them panting heavily while thick white cum pours out of Harry's rim, onto the sheets underneath his bum and down his thighs.

-look so pretty like that baby, my pretty little cunt boy

Harry whines at his Daddy's words and grips the pillow above him for dear life as he tries to come back down from the incredible high he just experienced.

to be continued.......


	3. Potty Accidents

It's now 2 am and Harry wakes up in the middle of the night with teary eyes after realizing he peed on himself in his sleep from denying his Daddy to give him a diaper change the night before.

He nudges Zayn on the arm and whispers his Daddy's name over and over again in an attempt to wake Zayn up but is terribly unsuccessful. The 18 year old twink then gets up out the bed to go to the bathroom and clean himself up without anyone noticing, not realizing he didn't take in consideration the fact that he's wearing no panties so the bed is soaked as well.

Harry quietly walks to the bedroom door but ends up tripping on air and falling to the ground causing himself to let out loud cries for his Daddy which immediately wakes up a panicked Zayn.

-what is it Harry, it's the middle of the night?

Zayn groggily opens his eyes to see Harry across the room on the floor with hot tears pouring down his face. He quickly gets up and helps his little boy off the floor and to the bed to kiss his sore bum but Harry sees it coming and hides under the covers with a whimper. The 18 year old feeling highly ashamed about his little accident and that's when Zayn smells the heavy stench of pee and catches on to Harry's little problem.

-love what's wrong? Did you wet yourself?

Harry shakes his head and sniffles, not wanting his Daddy to be mad at him for peeing himself.

-no Daddy, I'm a good boy

Zayn sighs as he sits up in the bed and feels his hands under the sheets, quickly uncovering Harry's lie.

-Hazzy don't lie to Daddy. The sheets are soaking wet, now get up so I can change them love.

Harry gets up from the bed and runs out the room, feeling awful that he couldn't be a big boy and control his bladder.

Zayn groans under his breath and wipes the sleep out of his eyes before getting up to chase Harry down who he sees obviously running into his "little boy" room and closing the door which doesn't lock for Harry's own protection when he's in deep headspace.

-princess? come out for Daddy will ya?

Harry stays silent but the short sobs coming from the curly headed boys mouth give it all away.

Zayn looks around Harry's room for something that might cheer his baby boy up and smiles when he spots Harry's favorite teddy bear. He picks it up and quietly walks towards his little boy's sobs, finding him underneath his crib.

-I got you your favorite stuffie, Mr. Toms? He wants to make you feel better princess

-mm not here, hiding from Daddy

Zayn smiles at Harry's cuteness and sits down on the floor the bottom of his crib where Harry is crying his pretty little eyes out.

-it's okay to have an accident darling, I'm not mad at you. In fact I'm very proud that you could keep your diaper off for so long, it made Daddy very happy

-it did?

Harry says with a sniffle making Zayn coo at the cute little twink as he helps him from under the bed and pushes the long curls out of the boys face while adjusting him in his lap.

-but you know even though I'm not mad at you, you still broke one of Daddies rules, and you know what that means love?

-that I get the paddle Daddy?

Zayn nods and kisses Harry's lips.

-I'm afraid so princess, but how about we save that for tomorrow. For now let's go downstairs, cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. How's that sound babe?

-mmkay, can I's have ice creams Daddy?

-of course you can love, but first lets get you cleaned up and back into your nappy hmm?

Harry nods with a pout as Zayn hands him his favorite stuffed bear as he picks up him in his arms. Carrying him to his changing table and kissing his little boy all over his face as he does, leaving Harry in a fit of giggles.

to be continued.........


	4. Paddling

The next day, Zayn comes home from work, already making a mental note that he needs to paddle his baby boy as he promised he would last night. He walks into the seemingly empty house and sighs when he realizes Harry is probably hiding somewhere to avoid his punishment.

-love? I'm home. Where's Daddy's hugs and kisses?

The house is stays silent leaving Zayn to walk upstairs and into Harry's ageplay bedroom where Harry is standing in the middle of his room with his stuffed bear Mr. Toms in his hand and nothing but a diaper and Beatles t shirt on.

-baby why didn't you answer when Daddy called you. You had me worried that something had happened to my pretty little boy

Harry shrugs his shoulders with a pout, looking down in his hands as he plays with his stuffed bear.

-so it's going to be like that huh baby boy?

Zayn chuckles and walks over to the 18 year old twink. Bringing him into his arms and kissing him on sweetly on the lips.

-alright Haz, let's get your punishment over with. I know you don't want it but you still disobeyed Daddy and you need to learn your lesson.

-I did learn my lesson Daddy, I won't wet my diaper again

-that's not the point Harry, now go get me the paddle....the leather one please

Harry walks out the room with a whimper, still with Mr. Toms in his hands and goes to his "toy box" to go fetch what his Daddy asks for.

He takes it out the box and decides to hide it in under Zayn's bed, knowing his Daddy would never look there and that way he won't have to have the leather paddle on his sensitive bum.

After a few minutes pass, Zayn walks out Harry's room as he loosens up the tie around on his neck and he looks for Harry who has gone quiet, a little too quiet.

-princess, what's taking you so long? I asked for you to bring me the paddle 5 minutes ago?

Zayn sighs as he shouts throughout the house and soon enough, Harry pops out of nowhere with a cheeky smile on his face and Mr. Toms still in his hands.

-mm can't find it Daddy. Guess you can't give me my punishment.

-what do you mean you can't find it, we just used it last week

Harry shrugs his shoulders again, earning a sharp slap on his bum causing him to jerk forward and whine into his teddy bear.

-that's for lying to me sweetie pie, now explain to me why you took so long to get me what I asked for!

Harry stays silent, growing a small pout on his lips again which causes Zayn to get fed up and frustrated at his little boy

-that's it, you've just added 10 more spanks to your punishment Hazza. Now go get me the paddle before I add 10 more!

-but Daddy.....

-I could use a belt instead couldn't I princess? Or maybe even the cane?

Harry shakes his head quickly and runs back into Zayn's room, fetching the leather paddle. Zayn follows him into the room just as Harry hands him the punishment device to his Daddy and hesitantly grips his bear for protection, not quite liking what's about to come next.

Zayn lifts up the twinks chin, showing Harry's nervous and young face with long curls covering his eyes.

-come on pretty boy, bend over my lap for me. Then after your punishment Daddy will give you a nice warm bubble bath with lots cuddles to sooth your owwies. How's that sound.

-mmkay Daddy

Zayn sits down on the edge of the bed and sweetly takes Mr. Toms out of Harry's hand, bending the whimpering boy over his lap before untaping his diaper and placing it down on the floor besides him

-your getting 20 smacks on the bum and with the paddle. Now tell me why your getting this punishment Harry?

-because I told you I didn't need a diaper when I did and then I hid the paddle from you Daddy

-mhmm, and what have you learned from this princess?

-that I'm a little boy who can't control his bladder and I need to listen to you Daddy, because you take good of me and my princess parts

-that's right baby, you need listen to me. Daddy knows with best for you and you better not ever never lie me again, understand?

Harry nods his head as Zayn lands the first smack on the 18 year olds bum causing the twink to whimper and grab his Daddy's leg for support.

Zayn continues to spank Harry with the paddle, alternating between his sit spots, smiling to himself when he sees Harry clenching his bum as it turns crimson red.

-I think you know better than to clench your ass when Daddy's trying to punish you, don't you cunt?

-yes Daddy, I'm your good boy

Harry whispers with a deep blush and smirk as fidgets his bum in the air, whining every time the hard leather paddle hits his sensitive skin.

-I'm almost done babe, just 5 more. Be the good little boy that I know you are and stay still for Daddy, yeah?

Zayn quickly lands the last 5 smacks on the twinks now reddened bum that's scattered with black and blue blistered, mainly on the boys sit spots. He lifts his baby boy up and stands him on his knees, placing Mr. Toms back in his hands as well.

-thank you for caring enough to punish me Daddy

Harry says with a sniffle as he rubs his sore bottom and cuddles with his bear.

-Daddy will always be here to punish his little princess when he misbehaves. That's my job sweetie pie.

Zayn pulls a now tearful Harry into his arms and kisses him repeatedly on top of his curls, calming his baby boy at the touch.

-you were such a good little boy for me during your punishment babe. Why don't you grab some "toys" to play with in the tub as a reward.

-I love you Daddy

-I love you too darling, you'll always be my pretty little princess you know that?

Harry blushes and nudges himself into Zayn's chest, feeling very loved and special at the moment.

-now let's go get you in the tub darling

to be continued.............


	5. Ride Daddy's Cock

Harry's eyes light up with a smile and he runs towards the toy box to grab his favorite baby blue vibrating dildo.

With a delightful smirk, Zayn walks into the bathroom and runs warm water and bubble bath into the tub, filling it up with Harry's favorite scented soap, bananas.

Harry soon comes back in with the toy in his hand and Zayn strips the teenager of his diaper and shirt before lifting him up and placing him in the tub, making sure to wash all the dried pee off the twinks bum and crotch before stripping and getting into the warm bath himself.

Zayn then roughly pulls Harry's ass down onto his lap so that his long, hard cock is pressed up against Harry's thick bum and the couple is cuddled tightly against each other.

-you comfortable love?

Zayn asks sweetly while washing his husbands long curly hair.

Harry hums in agreeance and closes his eyes as leads his head backwards into Zayn's chest, loving the feeling of being held by the much older man that he loves so much.

-your such a good boy for me, Daddy's sweet boy

Zayn says with a smile as whispers in Harry's ear as he kisses up the side of his neck and pulls on the twinks hair, roughly leaving love bites on every inch of skin.

-Daddyyyyyy

Harry whimpers out desperately while grinding on Zayn's hard cock, wanting nothing more but to be fucked by it right now.

Zayn catches on and smirks at Harry's actions before leaning in to whisper in his little boy's ear again.

-come on cunt, I want you to ride Daddy's cock like the good little slut I know you are, can you do that for Daddy, princess?

Harry bites his bottom lip hard and eagerly adjusts himself in the water so that his entrance is pressed up against the tip of Zayn's length.

He slides down on it in one go, the water giving them both easy penetration  
The curly headed boy bounces up and down on his Daddy's cock, letting out little whines and moans every time the long cock hits his prostate.

Zayn lips his lips at the delicious sight before him and watches his baby's dripping wet bum as it hits his length and swallows all of it hungrily.

Harry then grabs the toy cock he placed in the water earlier and stuffs it in his mouth, sucking on it greedily as he rides Zayn's cock at a faster pace now making himself grow closer to cum which Zayn quickly notices.

-I want you to cum for me baby boy, cum for Daddy

Zayn moans out as he grips the sides of the twinks hips and roughly fucks up into his tight hole before deeply filling it up with hot cum.

Harry gasps at the wet feeling and slides up Zayn's cock one last time before attempting to pull off only to be roughly brought back on the hard cock by Zayn's strong hands.

-did I say you could move princess? Did Daddy say he was done with your slutty hole yet?

Harry whimpers and shakes his head, his cheeks now crimson red from Zayn's language.  
-use your words pretty boy

-no Daddy

-you're so busy trying to please me that you forgot to let yourself cum baby. Now why don't you relax and let Daddy take care of that

Harry bites down hard on his bottom lip and blushes harder, the twink still a little overwhelmed at everything that's going on.

Zayn takes the vibrating toy from Harry and turns it on full speed before gently sliding it up Harry's now stretched out bum that still has Zayn's length in it.

-I want you to cum untouched for me babe

Zayn grips Harry's curls again as he fucks Harry's tight hole with the toy cock, making Harry scream out in pleasure.

-you like Daddy fucking your tight little cunt with the toy baby? You like that cock rubbing against your prostate like that? Hmm slut?  
With those words the twink cums all over himself, with most of it landing in the still soapy water

Zayn moans at the sight and carefully pulls the toy as well as himself out of the overwhelmed boy, quickly turning the vibrations off and standing up in the tub to let the water drain out. He then lifts his arms around Harry's legs and back, carrying him up as he gets out of the tub.

He sets Harry down on the bathroom floor and grabs a towel off the rack to wrap around his waist before attempting to grab one for Harry only for his phone ring causing him to rush out the room to get it, knowing that it's most likely Louis calling him. Which leaves Harry sad, suspicious and still very wet.

Several minutes later, Zayn soon comes back in the room with a guilty look on his face after realizing he left his husband naked and alone to go talk to someone who's really not as important as him.

-who was that Daddy?

Harry asks curiously with an innocent look on his face.

-oh it was nobody love, just my old mate Louis I was telling you about. He invited us to have dinner tomorrow night. But if you don't want to go I understand, although he has a little boy himself named Liam who I think you'd might be excited to meet. He's not far from your age, 16 or 17 I think

-no!

Harry yells stubbornly as he throws a fit, the 18 year old not very much liking the idea of going outside when he know's he can't be himself without getting teased for it.

Although there are still many times when the teenager goes out with his best friend Niall, Zayn or even by himself and dresses up as his chronological age. Lately the twink's been so regressed that he'd rather stay home in his diapers, playing with his stuffies, coloring books and drinking out of his sippy cups.

Especially since as soon as Uni starts for him this fall he's going to have to be a big boy while he's on campus even though he's only commuting which means he'll still be living at home.

-baby don't raise your voice at Daddy alright. I won't hesitate to punish you again and I know your bum is still very sore from earlier

-Daddy please don't make me go. I don't want to be a big boy yet

Zayn grabs a towel from the rack against the wall and walks over to Harry, wrapping the towel around his baby's waist before kissing his forehead repeatedly.

-shush baby boy, I'll tell you what. Why don't we invite them over here that way you'll be comfortable in your own space and you can wear what you'd like. Plus, aren't you excited to meet someone else who lives our lifestyle. Liam isn't much older than you and I think you'd too really get along.

-Niall is my best mate and he's a little, I don't need anyone else Daddy

-but you only see Niall at school baby, you'll be able to see Liam all the time

-just try it for me will ya babe, if you don't like Liam or Louis you don't ever have to see them again alright princess?

-but you'll still want to see Louis won't you? I know you like him Daddy.  
-that's nonsense baby

Zayn let's out a nervous chuckle and leans down to kiss Harry's lips leaving the curly headed teenager hurt and confused

to be continued.......


	6. Temper Tantrums

Currently Louis, Liam, and Harry are all silently sitting around the dining room table in Zayn and Harry'a flat while Zayn finishes cooking dinner in the kitchen since Harry was in too deep of a headspace to do so.

Harry has been glaring angrily at Louis and Liam since they first walked through the door and the 18 year old officially hates the couple now. Mostly because his Daddy has given them so much attention since they got here, the kind of attention that Harry is used to having all for himself.

Zayn soon comes back into the dining room, putting a tray of lasagna in the middle of the table before snapping a baby bib around Harry's neck and giving him a kiss on the lips.

He greets everyone once again and sits down next to his husband, giving Harry a sweet smile for even agreeing to do this making Harry blush like a fool. But Harry's beautiful smile quickly turns into a frown when he notices a little red hickey on the side of Zayn's neck and wonders how it got there, but he decides to stay silent about it......for now.

They all start to eat and once again the room is in silence, it being like this since Louis and Liam sat down. Zayn doesn't quite know what it is, whether it's Harry's jealousy toward Louis or Harry just having met the two strangers for the first time today but tonight just wasn't what he expected it to be.

He thought the night would be full of laughter, maybe a little adorableness from both "littles" Harry and Liam being together, but instead it's just been weird and Zayn doesn't know what to quite do about it.

The awkward silence is soon broken by the sound of little giggles coming from Liam's mouth as his Daddy, Louis airplanes him bits of the lasagna. Harry watches as the couple flirts with each other and starts to get a little upset that he isn't receiving the same type of love from his own Daddy right now so he decides to act out for Zayn's attention.

-Dadddddyyyyy mmm want

Harry sticks his arms out for Zayn, pouting his little pink lips with wide green eyes causing Louis and Liam to stare at him due to his all the sudden need for attention.

-shush, come here baby boy. You want to come to Daddy?

Harry nods with a whine, sticking his arms out further only for Zayn to lift the small boy up and sit him on his lap.

Harry whines again as he cuddles into his Daddy's arms, wanting nothing more than to be held tightly right now.

Harry watches again as Louis airplanes Liam another bite of food and partially longs for what Liam's got.

-that's my big boy, is the lasagna yummy baby? Did Mr. Zayn do a good job cause you ate it all up like the good little boy you are.

Liam claps his hands at his Daddy's praises and smiles causing Zayn to smile as well and speak up.

-well I'm glad he likes it, he's very cute Lou, what's his headspace age again?

-around 2 and a half, he still has accidents in his diaper sometimes, but I think it's just cause he likes me wiping his cute little bum for him

Liam blushes deeply and cutely covers his eyes with his hands, making Louis coo at the adorable sight and kiss his baby boy on the lips causing Harry to get a little jealous again.

-Daddy, will you feed me pwease?

Harry asks with a pout before opening his mouth wide open for Zayn.

-sure baby boy, Daddy's got you

Zayn scoops up a little bit of pasta from Harry's plate and spoons it into Harry's mouth with no sound effects or actions. The 18 year old whines at the sight, wanting his Daddy to have put a little fun into his feeding like Louis did with his "little".

-and why is my little boy whining, does someone need to be changed princess?

Harry shakes his head with a pout and nudges his head further into his Daddy's chest.  
-alright then baby. Then can you to sit in your own chair and be a big boy for the rest of dinner why I have grown up talk with Louis? Can you do that for me babe?

Harry frowns for a bit, but notices Liam staring at him with an innocent face and decides to suck it up and stop show off so Liam can see how much better a baby he is for his Daddy than Liam is.

-yes Daddy, I's a good little boy

-I know you are baby, my sweet little boy

Zayn then reaches over to give Harry another peck on the lips but the teenager sees Liam giggling at him and Harry decides to push all the dishes and silverware in his reach off the table causing Zayn to glare at him angrily.

-that's it Harold, I've had enough out of you. You're getting a spanking.

-Daddy no, I be a good boy now. I promise.

-too late princess......Louis, Liam? If you would excuse us for one second, I know we've barely had time to even talk but I need to take care of him.

-it's fine love, I understand. I know first hand what it's like to have a little boy who likes to be naughty sometimes.

Harry scowls at Louis before speaking up, knowing it might get in trouble for what he's about to say but he doesn't really care right now.

-you're an ugly bitch and I don't like you!

Zayn winces his eyes at his little boy in disbelief that those words just came out his mouth. He knows that Harry might be feeling a little jealous after having invited Louis over but he never thought it would get this bad.

-Harold! That's it, get up and come with me right now!

Zayn pulls Harry up by his arm and drags a whimpering Harry upstairs to his bedroom.

He sits on the edge of his bed and pulls Harry over his lap, quickly taking off the boys shoes and pants before landing the first several spanks over his "little's" diapered bum.

It continues on like that for a while, Zayn landing very hard and sharp smacks onto Harry's diaper while the little boy cries out in pain, tears now streaming down his face from embarrassment and the fact that his bum is now sore and probably very red.

Zayn starts to lighten up the roughness of the spanks and eventually stops to rubs his baby boy's back, trailing his hand down to Harry's now full diaper. He feels for a moment and realizes Harry just pooped himself from being spanked but the teenager is in too deep of headspace to say anything about it. Harry just continues to cry over his Daddy's lap with his thumb now in his mouth.

Zayn then stands Harry up and pulls him into his arms, rubs his baby boy's back some more as he kisses all over his face and tries to calm his little boy down.

-did you just go potty on yourself princess?

Harry whimpers with a nod, his face all red and cheeks flushed with tears.

-shush sweetie pie, Daddy's going to clean you up and then we can continue on with the rest of your punishment before I have to go back downstairs

Harry widens his eyes at his Daddy words and wonders what's in store for him next.

-yeah that's right princess, Daddy's not done with you yet. You still were a very bad boy at dinner and you're going to get punished for it.

-but Daddy.....

Harry let's out with a wobbling bottom lip before sticking his thumb back in between his lips.

Zayn looks up and down at his baby boy who's shaking with his thumb placed firmly in his mouth wearing nothing but a t shirt and baby bib that says "Daddy's little princess". Harry's ass is now bright, cherry red and it's all caused by Zayn's hand. The sight would almost make the Daddy want to bend his baby over the bed and fuck him senseless if he didn't have people waiting on him downstairs.

-don't fight me baby boy, now I'm going to change you but then you need to go stand in the corner with hot rub on your bum for the next 15 minutes while I go finish having dinner with our guests, and maybe just maybe if you behave I'll bring you back down for desert.

Harry whimpers at his Daddy's words and shakes his head rigorously as tears continue to pour down his cheeks, the teenager not liking this punishment one bit.

-Daddy please, no hot rub. I be a good boy this time, I's wreally will

Zayn takes a notice as to how deep in headspace Harry is but keeps a stern expression on his face causing Harry's eyes to water and more hot tears to fall down his pink cheeks.

-Daddy no! Pwease!

Harry starts to cry but Zayn has already gotten up, fetching for the item in the couples "toy box".

to be continued.........


	7. Hot Rub

Zayn reaches into the toy box for the tube of hot rub and pulls it out, making Harry start to panic cause he know's he's really been a bad boy now to deserve the punishment of hot rub and it's not going to feel good for him, not at all.

-I's sowrry Daddy, pwease no hot rub, pretty pwease

-begging isn't going to help you Harry, I've already decided on your punishment  
-but Daddy, what if I be a good boy now?

Harry says with a pout before sticking his thumb back into his mouth.

-bad boy's need to be punished princess

Zayn picks Harry up in his arms and lays him out on the bed, fetching under it for a little container filled with diapers, wipes, baby powder and other things that the Daddy keeps in his room for times he doesn't feel like changing Harry in his ageplay bedroom. He quickly lifts Harry's legs up and cleans up the mess he made during his spanking before grabbing the hot rub and squirting a little bit on his fingers.

Harry sees this and immediately lays his legs back down on the bed, still hoping to get out of his punishment but Zayn's had more than enough of Harry's difficulties for one night.

-lift your legs up for me love, we're not playing this game today and we have guests downstairs waiting so you need to be nice to Daddy

Tears start to fall out of the teenage boy's eyes in protest but before he knows it, Zayn has already got his legs lifted back up in the air and is now applying the hot rub onto the little boy's already sore bum making Harry whimper in pain but his cock twitch from the thrill of it all.

With a smirk on his face, Zayn quickly leaves the room, washing the hot substance from his hand before it starts to burn. He stops into Harry's ageplay room for a pacifier and comes back to find Harry already in the corner, his face soak and wet with his thumb still in his mouth as he shakes his little red bum back and forth in the air to try and distract himself from the burning sensation in his backside.

Zayn coos at the adorable sight, softly petting Harry's long curly hair as he takes the thumb out of the boy's both and replaces it with a pacifier.

-that's my good little boy, now you've got 15 minutes in the corner and then you can come back down for desert okay?

Harry nods with a low whine while Zayn gives Harry a kiss on the outside of his pacifier before leaving to go back downstairs.

But not long after Zayn's departure, Harry comes down to the dining room with a diaper loosely taped around him. The 18 year old deciding to purposely interrupt the amusing conversation Louis and Zayn are having with each other that's making Harry very jealous at the moment and Liam giggle.

-Daddy, can I have desert now?

-didn't I tell you to stay upstairs! And no you can't have desert, it's barely been 5 minutes since I was up there!

Liam and Louis widen their eyes at Zayn's harsh tone as Harry starts to cry harder and Louis feels the immediate need to but in the couples conversation.

-Zayn it's quite alright, no need to yell at him. He probably just wanted his Daddy to dry his tears for him. Look at the baby boy, he's highly upset.

Louis get's up from his chair and quickly rushes over to a now sobbing Harry, holding the fragile boy in his arms.

-what's wrong sweetie pie?

-mm hurts

-what hurts love?

-m...me bum

Zayn sighs and get's up as well, heading into the kitchen to the sink to grab several paper towels and wet them in order to get the hot rub off of Harry.

Zayn soon comes back and starts to get closer to Harry to wipe the burning substance off his bum only for the teenager to back away and rub his teary eyes as he sucks on his pacifier and hides behind Louis.

-no Daddy, you mean! I wants cuddles and you no give them to me!

Louis coos at the cute little boy and wipes Harry's falling tears with his thumb, shushing him sweetly as he does.

-Zee, why don't you let me take care of Harry. You can go ahead and give Liam desert and then we can talk over some tea yeah?

Zayn grumbles something under his breath but nods as he walks to the fridge to get some ice cream and cake for Liam. The Daddy not quite liking someone else taking care of his little boy but also wants Harry to feel better and Louis to not leave so he compromises for the sake of the future plans Harry has yet to know.

Louis then takes the wet paper towels from Zayn and kisses the top of Liam's head, making his baby boy giggle.

-stay down here and be a good boy to Daddy Zayn for me okay Li Li?

Liam nods his head while Louis quickly helps a still sobbing Harry upstairs and to his bedroom. He lays Harry down on his adult size changing table and takes his diaper off, wiping the hot rub off of the boy, bending down and kissing Harry's sore bum several times before fetching for some diaper rash cream.

The older Daddy already knowing that Zayn must have some around here somewhere and that it will help sooth Harry's soreness especially since he's had so much experience punishing his own "little" whenever Liam decides to misbehave.

Louis finally fetches the cream and rubs a little on Harry's reddened cheeks. Harry being a little hesitant at first but quickly opening up to the gentle Daddy.

Louis quickly finishes changing a now sleepy Harry and puts him back into a fresh diaper, watching as Harry's eyes slowly drift open and close while he cutely sucks on his pacifier and desperately tries to fight the sleep that's coming over him.

-you tired baby boy? All that crying wore you out huh?

-mm sleepy, want Mr. Toms

Harry whispers out as he reaches his arms out for Louis, making grabby hands at the Daddy.

Louis smiles as he picks Harry up who is surprisingly light weight and lays him down in his crib. He kisses the boy on his cheek and Harry happily grabs the teddy bear that's laid against to side of the crib, bringing it into his arms as he squeals in excitement and continues to rigorously suck on his pacifier.

Louis watches in awe as Harry falls into a peaceful sleep and hopes that he someday will get to spend more time taking care of the sweet boy.

And Harry doesn't know what it is about the strange man but he truly feels comfortable in his care, almost as if he wouldn't mind him being his other Daddy.

to be continued.........


	8. Playdate

A Week Later-Saturday Afternoon

-come on baby boy, it's time to get up. Nap time has been over for 10 minutes now and I don't want you to oversleep and then not want to go to bed later tonight.

Zayn whispers sweetly as he stands over Harry's crib and gently rubs the sleeping boys back.

-no Daddy I'm sleeping, go awayyyy

Harry mumbles out around his pacifier while he kicks his legs in the air fussily.

-hey now babe, that's no way to treat someone who's got your favorite snack waiting downstairs for you

-banana bread Daddy?

Harry answers brightly with a smile on his face as he opens his eyes to see Zayn's looking at him sincerely.

-that's right princess banana bread, and fresh out of the oven too. Now why don't you let Daddy put you in a fresh diaper and then we can go have snack time, okay?

Harry nods with a whine and reaches his arms out for Zayn to pick him up which the Daddy happily does.

Zayn rubs Harry's back some more and lays the teenager down on his changing table, taking Harry's wet nappy off and cleaning it up before replacing it with a new one.

-such a good boy for me love, and you got you diaper nice and wet for Daddy. I see someone's in for a nice and hard orgasm tonight aren't they cupcake?

Harry giggles and nods, sucking on his dummy some more just as Zayn finishes changing him before picking him up and carrying him downstairs.

With a quiet hum, Zayn sits Harry down at the kitchen table and goes to the stove to make his baby a plate of banana bread along with some cut up fruit and a sippy cup of apple juice while Harry happily sits in his seat, smiling and giggling in excitement as he sucks on his dummy.

Zayn then walks over to Harry, pulling the pacifier out of the teenagers mouth to kiss him on the lips just as he puts the plate down in front of the giggling boy.

-eat up princess, and then after your done we're going to go to the park with Louis and Liam

Harry takes a bite of his banana bread and looks up at his Daddy with a pout, shaking his head in protest.

-oh yes baby and they should be here soon, then we're all going to go ride over to the park together. Now why don't you be a good little boy and finish up your snack. And then I want you to go upstairs, brush your teeth and change into the outfit I laid out for you on my bed while I clean up the kitchen, alright sweet pea?

-okay Daddy, I'm your good little boy

-I know you are babe, my sweet little cupcake and if you behave today we'll have a little bit of fun tonight. Maybe you can ride my cock till you make Daddy cum and then I'll eat you out until you beg me to stop and there's cum dripping all over you.

Zayn smiles as he leans over to Harry's side of the table to give his now blushing baby boy a long, tongue filled kiss making Harry a little hard even though he's trying his best not to let his Daddy know.

Harry instead shrugs and continues to eat his snack, the teenager now a little upset that he has to spend his Saturday with Louis and Liam because he's still not sure if he likes his Daddy's new friend or not.

Louis has been coming around the house more and more lately, mostly hanging around Zayn and sometimes feeding Harry a bottle here and there. And as much as Harry wants to dislike Louis, he simply can't. The man is too friendly to him, and Harry likes the fact that his Daddy is now happily hanging around friends without the worry of people thinking him and Harry are weirdos for their content lifestyle.

Zayn now has someone his mental age to have fun with again, something the Daddy hasn't really had a chance to do since him and Harry got married, and Harry doesn't want to take that joy away from his husband even if it means putting aside his jealousy.  
.........................................

After a 15 minute drive through their neighborhood, both couples finally arrive at the park and hurry out of the car just as the sun is about to go down. Zayn and Louis purposely choose this time frame because it's late in the afternoon and most kids along with their parents will usually be inside having supper or getting ready for bed.

Thus, making it the perfect time to bring their "littles" to the park without any interruptions from judgmental people or curious children.

-Daddy can I go play in the sandbox

Harry asks impatiently as he jumps up and down next to Liam who is looking up at both Zayn and Louis with puppy eyes, the 18 year old boy mostly silent at times.  
Zayn makes a face gesture at Louis who responds to his mental question with a wink causing him to then nod at the two toddler-headspace boys who happily run over to the free range area of the playground where the sandbox is located.

Harry and Liam start to play in the sand while they giggle in excitement, Harry attempting to build a small sand castle only for Liam to push it down causing Harry to hit Liam and tears to flow down the both of their faces.

The two Daddies walk over to their little boys with a sigh and give them both a light slap on their bums, threatening to end their playdate and go home with the promise of a spanking which quickly shuts them both up.

Zayn and Louis eventually find themselves sitting on the park bench, watching their babies very carefully and in complete silence even though Louis desperately wants to get something off his chest.

-Zayn, you mind if I talk to you for a moment since our boys are occupied playing?

-sure mate, anything

-well, it's been a few months since we reunited and also a few months since I asked you about the "you know what" situation, and I was wondering if you'd still like to take me up on that offer Zayn?

Zayn begins to speak up but his focus is quickly diverted by the sounds of vulgar language and crying coming from Harry and Liam.

Zayn is the first to stand up, looking over the other side of the park to see a strange brunette woman yelling at his baby and Liam.

Louis struts over to the screaming, ready to blow off some much needed steam on the ignorant woman who's screaming nasty words at Harry and Liam and as soon as he gets over to the scene, the lady is already yelling in his face as well.

-is there a problem here miss?

-yes there is, this is a public park! Not a place for your disgusting sexual kinks. 

Please go somewhere else with that disgusting shit, some people like to bring actual children here!

-well excuse the fuck out of you, you've got a lot of fucking nerve lady! What kind closed minded, twisted, dumbass, bitch yells at two little boys like that! And don't tell me you didn't bloody know! You may not be able to see their diapers but one of them has a fucking pacifier in their mouth, and you know what! Even if they weren't "little" they still have the right to play in a fucking sand box without your ignorant ass comments, thank you very much!

Zayn finally walks over to the scene and decides to speak up, the Bradford man still a little shocked but very proud that Louis stood up for his baby boy like that.

-it's alright Lou, calm down it's okay now

He lays a gentle hand on Louis shoulder and whispers in his ear to take the boys and go back to the bench, which he quickly does.

Zayn then walks closer to the now frightened lady, standing only an inch away from her face before speaking up in a very calm voice.

-why don't you mind your own fucking business, yeah? Now go ahead and get the fuck out of here and on with your miserable, sexless life.

The lady quickly nods her head and walks away, wishing she hadn't messed with the group of boys in the first place.

But then Harry starts wailing, the teenager sad and overwhelmed by everything that just happened and ends up dropping the pacifier he had in his mouth on the ground which only makes him cry harder. All while Liam stands there next to him with teary eyes and his thumb in his mouth.

Louis quickly consoles the crying boys, first holding Liam, shushing him quietly while he gently brushes Harry's soft curls with his fingers.

The Daddy fetches in the diaper bag he has for Liam and grabs a little pouch of antibacterial wipes. Taking one and cleaning off Harry's paci before sticking it back into the boys mouth.

Zayn walks back to the bench smiles at the sight, happy that he could have someone else in his life who understands his lifestyle so much even if he does have to break ties with the impatient man soon enough.

to be continued..........


	9. Desperate Moans

Currently........

Zayn brings Harry closer to him and kisses the boys tears away before speaking up  
-why don't we all head home now hmm? I think these boys have had enough fun for one day.

Louis nods his head in agreement and grabs the bag he brought to the park with him, throwing it over his shoulder before taking Liam by his hand as they all walk back to Zayn's car together.

Zayn opens the door for his baby boy, Louis doing the same for Liam and soon enough they're all driving off, and with a short drive they quickly pull up into the driveway of the Malik household and Zayn parks the car.

Louis then gives Zayn a friendly hug before stepping out of the car, which makes Harry pout a little but that jealously is quickly replaced with giggles when Louis opens the door to the back seat, helping Liam out before giving Harry a kiss on his forehead along with tickles making the innocent boys dimples pop out out of his cheeks ever so cutely.

After Liam and Louis finish gathering all the stuff they came with, they quickly say their goodbyes and head off into their own car, leaving Harry and Zayn in the car by themselves.

The Daddy then smiles as he gets out his own seat and opens the car door for Harry who is quietly sucking on his paci, the 18 year old still a little shaken up about previous events.

-let's go inside baby, Daddy's got a little present for you

Zayn says as he picks Harry up in his arms, carrying him into the house and into Zayn's master bedroom. And with a smirk on his face he lays his baby boy on the bed and eagerly fetches for a condom and lube, leaving Harry very curious.

-Daddy? What are we doing?

-I want get on your back, just where you belong cunt

Harry spits his paci out and bites his bottom lip hard, nodding as he follows Zayn's instructions and before he knows it, Zayn is undressing himself and hovering over the teenage boy.

-let's get those clothes and diaper off you baby, hmm?

Zayn kisses his little boy and undresses him before unclasping the tape from the sides of Harry's diaper, noticing that his baby is completely dry which makes him smile because that means they can right down to business without him having to clean Harry up and give him an enema.

-Daddy mm hard

-I know you are baby boy, but Daddy's gonna make it all better in just a minute  
Zayn then climbs on the bed and opens Harry's legs wide. He squirts a little bit of lube around Harry's already moist hole and slides a finger inside making Harry whimper at Zayn's touch. The older man then catches on and speeds up his pace, kissing around Harry's rim as he slides in a second finger which has Harry's cock now completely rock hard.

-Daddy's gonna fuck you nice and hard until you cum all over yourself, would you like that princess?

Harry whines and nods his head with flushed cheeks, mentally begging for his Daddy to take his fingers out and replace it with his big and thick cock.

-please fuck me sir.......

The teenager croaks out with an already wrecked look on his face and Zayn can't help but give in to his baby boy. He quickly rips the condom packet open and slides the pre-lubed rubber onto his painfully hard and pre-leaking length before rubbing the tip of his cock around Harry's clenching hole and sliding it in slowly, keeping in mind that Harry is always slightly tight no matter how much he fucks him.

-Daddy fasteerrrrrr, I can take it

-you sure princess?

Harry kisses Zayn's lips in reassurance and the 28 year old man continues to thrust into the horny boy, this time faster and with force. Harry gasps loudly each time Zayn kisses and sucks on the side of his neck as he slides his slippery cock completely inside Harry's tight, minuscule hole before pulling out again and soon enough Zayn is cussing under his breath and filling the condom up with his hot, thick cum.  
Harry's desperate moans echo throughout the room and soon enough, just as Zayn predicted, Harry's cumming uncontrollably all over his cleanly shaven cock and lower stomach.

-look so pretty like that baby, Daddy's gonna lick your cunt nice and clean  
Zayn says with a smirk as he slides himself down in between Harry's thighs, sucking and licking around the twinks hole before slipping his long tongue inside the pink slot.

-DADDYY!!!

Harry screams out, clenching the sheets around him as his husband continues to eat him out slowly, and just as Harry has started to calm his breathing down, Zayn sticks his entire tongue in before pulling it out and crawling back towards the top of the bed as if he didn't just tease his husband to tears.

-princess, why don't we take a nap and then I'll order in take out for dinner okay?

-okay Daddy, I love you

-I love you too princess, Daddy's gonna take you to the toy story tomorrow for being such a good little boy today

Harry squeals at those words and gives Zayn several kisses on the lips as he cuddles into his Daddy's arms, falling asleep only minutes later.

to be continued............


	10. The Toy Store

The Next Day......

Zayn is currently in Harry's ageplay room changing Harry into his outfit for the day on his changing table. He puts his baby in a blue onesie with a race car on it and a pair of jeans while Harry sucks rigorously on a pacifier that says Daddy's boy on front.

-you were such a good boy on our play date yesterday baby, Daddy's going to take you to the toy store and let you pick out three toys, whatever you want just like I promised.

Harry squeals in excitement at those words, because he really tried to be a good boy with Liam and Louis around, he really did even though he doesn't like them at all but he knows his Daddy does so he sucked it up for the love of his life.

Zayn then slips on Harry's shoes and lifts him off the changing table before taking him by the hand and grabbing an already pre packed diaper bag just in case Harry needs a diaper change or clean paci while they're out. They both walk out of the house together and get into Zayn's car that's parked in the drive way. Zayn buckles Harry in his car seat and throws the diaper besides the excited boy before getting in the front seat and driving off Harry's favorite place.

After a twenty minute trip, they arrive at the toy store and Harry is already jumping up and down in his car seat as he sucks his paci and looks out the window to see various parents walking in and out of the toy store, some with carts and others with an abundance of toys.

Zayn then parks the car and get's out, opening Harry's door in the backseat before unbuckling the 18 year old out of his seat belt and adult sized car seat.  
-remember princess, only three toys okay?

Harry nods his head and takes his Daddy by the hand as they walk into the store together, earning a couple weird looks here and there but Harry doesn't mind, he always feels confidant with Zayn by his side because he knows he's safe and loved.  
They look around for a bit, searching in all the isles between dolls, video games, toy cars, playdough, board games and everything else in between but Harry knows the first thing he wants to get is a new stuffed animal to keep Mr. Toms company and that's exactly where him and Zayn go first, down the isle of stuffed animals where Harry picks out a brown bear with a cute little astronaut outfit on.

-you want that one baby?

Harry nods his head and points to the bear, sucking on his paci some more while his Daddy takes the bear off the shelf and puts it in his baby's arms.

-okay princess two toys left, let's go look around a bit more and see if you find anything else you like

The couple continues to walk down some more isles, passing various things until they run into something that catch Harry's interest, a Lego set. Zayn notices Harry looking at the picture on the front of the box and realizes that most of the other pieces are already sold separately. But Harry is smart and quickly catches on, grabbing three boxes of different Lego's that go to the same set which leaves Zayn shaking his head.  
-no baby you've already picked out three toys now haven't you, so you can either put one back and get this one or keep the toys you've already got.

Harry then wobbles his bottom lip, leaving Zayn to sigh and take the paci out of his baby boy's mouth.

-what did I say before we came in the store love, only three toys remember?

-but Daddy I want this one too, it's no point in getting it if I don't get all of the parts to it!!!

-I said no Harry

Harry then stomps his foot on the floor and screams as loud as he can.

-but I want it!!!!!!!!

A lady and her daughter walk by them and take an awkward glance leaving Zayn to feel a little self conscious because he knows this must be weird seeing an almost 6 foot boy crying over not getting the toy he wants.

-Harry that's enough, behave or else we're going home without any toys and you'll be getting a spanking for your obscene behavior.

-fuck you Daddy

-I see you really want a spanking today don't you baby

Harry mumbles something under his breath and looks down with an even bigger pout while Zayn takes the Lego's and stuffed bear out of Harry's arms, setting them on a random shelf before grabbing him by the hand and walking him out of the toy store.  
Before they even get to the car, Harry starts wailing at the top of his lungs, causing a scene in the parking lot which leaves Zayn restless and irritated.

-Harry I'm going to tell you one more time to behave, now shush.

-no! I want my toys right now!!!!!!

Harry shouts loudly, crying even harder now.

-that's it, you asked for it

Zayn takes Harry to the car and opens the door to the back seat, getting on the side that Harry's car seat isn't on before pulling Harry in with him and placing the teenage boy across his lap so that his bum is in the air.

-you're getting 10 for being such a bratty little boy, and if you behave I will go back inside and get you your bear, but then we are going home and taking a nap, understood princess?

-yes Daddy

Harry says with a sniffle, wiping his teary eyes as he mentally prepares himself for his punishment.

Zayn takes a deep breath and lands the first smack on the boys bump, causing Harry to shriek and grip Zayn's thighs as the Daddy continues to spank him harder. A loud clap of skin is heard throughout the car every time Zayn lands his hand on Harry's covered bum while little whines and whimpers escape Harry's pink lips. But Harry he doesn't want it to be over, he can feel himself getting hard in his diaper and it's frustrating him to tears.

-such a good boy for me baby, Daddy's almost done and then I'll go buy you your bear for taking your punishment so well

The Daddy kisses the back of Harry's long curls and lands the last few smacks on the boys bum, these one's being the hardest which make Harry flinch and squirm in Zayn's lap because now he's fully hard and wants nothing but a nice orgasm and a nap right about now.

-good job baby boy, Daddy's all done

Harry then looks up at Zayn with big green eyes before speaking in a soft, cracking voice.

-can I have my paci back now, Daddy?

-you'll have to suck Daddy's cock before you get to suck on your paci again baby

to be continued..........


	11. Call Me Daddy

It’s the middle of the summer in this book.  
.............................................  
A MONTH LATER

Harry has been running around the house all day, getting everything ready for when Niall comes to dinner tonight. He hasn't seen his best friend in a while since Niall lives in Ireland and only comes over to the U.K. for his studies. However, the summer is almost over and Niall is back in town for the semester and plans on spending as much time as he can with his curly headed best friend.

-I want everything perfect for when he comes over tonight Daddy, so please don't overcook the pasta

Harry whines with a pout as he watches Zayn stir the pasta on the stove, ready to speak up if his husband does something wrong.

Zayn just smiles at his frantic little cupcake and gives him a kiss on the nose, finding his little boy's nervousness cute at the moment.

-I'm sure he'll love the pasta, okay baby? It's my specialty.

Zayn says with a smile before leaning down to give his husband a peck on the lips making Harry moan slightly and smile through the kiss. He wraps his arms around his Daddy with a giggle and their makeout session gets so heated they forget about everything else at the moment.

Zayn knows how horny his baby boy can get so he lifts him up so that Harry's legs are wrapped around his waist, cupping Harry's ass with one hand and sliding a finger down Harry's pants and diaper with the other hand to play with the twinks entrance.

-Daddyyyyy

Harry whines, whimpering at the feeling as he bites his bottom lip, wanting his Daddy to go further but his attention is diverted when he smells smoke.

-Daddy what's that burning?

Zayn quickly puts Harry down turns around in a panic when he realizes he left the garlic bread in the oven for too long.

-shit! shit! shit! shit!

Zayn shouts, cussing loudly as he takes the bread out of the oven to see that it's black and burnt. He angrily sets it on the counter and goes to stir the pasta but frowns when he realizes the noodles have stuck to the bottom of the pan and are now burning.

-do we have any more pasta baby?

Zayn asks sweetly, leaving Harry looking like he's ready to cry. The curly headed boy then searches in the cabinets for another box of spaghetti but pouts when he can't find any.

-I'm sorry princess, we could always order pizza? That's sort of Italian right?  
Harry pouts again, this time sticking his bottom lip out all the way making his Daddy feel bad.

-what about Chinese food?

-no Daddy.......you messed up dinner

-I'm sorry baby, it was an accident but we can find something else to eat alright. I'm sure Niall won't mind. He seems like a sweet boy from the way you've described him.  
Harry's eyes start to water and looks like he's ready to cry but then the doorbell rings and Harry's frown immediately turns into a smile from excitement.

-I'll get it Daddy

Harry then rushes to the door, opening it to find a cheerful looking blonde with a wide smile on his face standing in front of him.

-Nialler!!!!!

-Hazza!!!!!!

With a smile Niall immediately jumps into Harry's arms, hugging his best friend for dear life while Zayn stands behind the two, staring at them with a bit of jealousy before putting his arm out for the blonde.

-ahhhh so you must be the famous Niall Horan I'm always hearing about

-yes, that would be me Sir

Niall's face flushes bright red at the sight of the very handsome man standing in front of him and he can't help but feel a bit turned on by his presence as he shakes his hand.

-well that's enough chit chat, why don't we go into sit down, I'll get some drinks

Zayn smiles politely and leads the two boys into the kitchen before going into the fridge to pull out some apple juice and a coke for himself.

-Niall would you like a glass, a bottle or a sippy cup? Harry told me you were into ageplay as well.

-sipple cup pwease

-alright cutie

With an attitude, Harry playfully turns his head to the side towards Zayn's direction, in complete disbelief that his husband actually called someone else, besides him a "cutie".

-Zayn watch it, you're mine

Zayn smiles at his husbands words and chuckles nervously as he fixes the drinks and passes them around the table, giving Harry a kiss on the top of his head before sitting down next to him.

-what's that smell? Is something burning?

Niall asks worriedly, leaving Zayn to answer.

-well Niall, Harry and I spent the whole day getting ready, cleaning the house and cooking to make sure dinner would go absolutely perfect but we seemed to have gotten a little side tracked and burnt the food.

Harry coughs loudly at those words and Zayn furrows his eyebrows, pushing Harry's sippy cup of apple juice closer towards him.

-are you alright babe, drink your juice so you don't choke

-Daddy, you mean you burnt dinner......not me

-yes I burnt dinner babe

Zayn replies with a nervous chuckle.

-you guys are cute

Niall states cheerfully with a wide smile on his face, he really admires the couple sitting in front of him and he internally hopes he could have a relationship like theirs one day.

-thank you

Harry and Zayn say simultaneously, making Niall laugh at their synced words before speaking.

-well why don't we order pizza or Chinese, preferably pizza though cause that's my favorite?

Niall suggests happily causing Zayn to turn his head to Harry with a smirk, giving him a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

-I told you babe, and that sounds good Niall. It'll my treat, since "I burned dinner"  
......................................................

Less than an hour passes and everyone is in the common room sitting on the sofa as they watch a movie together. Harry cuddled up in Zayn's arms while Niall sits on the other side of them by himself.

Just then, the doorbell rings and Harry jumps up because he's extraordinarily hungry at this point and can't wait to devour at least 4 slices of pizza within the next 15 minutes.

-I'll get it Daddy

-okay babe

Zayn says as he reaches in his back pocket for his wallet before handing it to Harry to pay the delivery man. Harry then gets up and walks away cheerfully, leaving Zayn and Niall alone together.

-you're really handsome Sir

-thank you Niall, you're not so bad yourself and call me me anything you'd like, even Daddy if you want I'm sure Harry won't mind if you're being innocent about it. I am fairly older than you, after all.

-thanks, and you know I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a Daddy, I'm a single "little" and it really sucks sometimes.

-yeah I know being a single "little" and not having anyone to take care of you isn't very fun but you'll find someone before you know it love. Actually, I've got a polyamorous friend who's got a "little" boy himself and is looking for another if you're interested, maybe I could set you guys up mate.

Niall begins to speak but is cut off by Harry who is shouting from the kitchen.  
-maybe I want-

-dinner's ready!!!!!!

to be continued.............


	12. Jerking Off To Moaning

Niall and Zayn then get up and walk into the kitchen together where Harry has two pizza boxes and three plates laid out on the kitchen table.

The curly headed boy is the first to sit down, putting a couple slices of pizza on his plate as he explains what they've got to eat.

-one is pepperoni and the other one has everything on it but pork, for Daddy

-does it have olives? I don't like olives.

Niall asks as he sits down next to Harry.

-yeah it does, sorry Niall I forgot

-it's okay, I'll just have the pepperoni then

They all sit down and begin eating and Zayn wonders what Niall was going to say to his suggestion earlier. He wants to bring the idea of Louis up again so badly, but is also scared of Harry's reaction so he decides to go about it carefully.

-so Niall, did you think about what I was saying before? How do you feel about maybe meeting my best mate, Louis?

-maybe, but I think I just want to have a Daddy all to myself, like how Harry has you

-I understand that Niall, but I've known Louis for years now and I can tell you he has a lot of love to give away. It's really hard finding people who are in ageplay, especially people who won't take advantage of you because you're young and new to this. So it wouldn't hurt to try Louis out, would it now? And if he does anything to hurt you I will personally beat his ass for you.

Niall just nods his head at Zayn, looking as if he's in deep thought and Harry continues to take small bites of his pizza, chewing it before speaking.

-yeah Niall I really like Louis, I think he would be a great Daddy for you. His "little" boy, Liam is also alright once you get to know him and maybe if things really go well, you could move in with him and Liam and then we could see each other all the time, wouldn't that be great!?

Niall's eyes light up at those words because he really misses his best friend sometimes and he wouldn't mind staying in the U.K. for most of the year and then going back home during the holidays or to just visit for a couple days once in a while.

-yeah I guess you're right, that does sound nice when you put it that way

Niall replies timidly as he takes a slice of pepperoni pizza out of one of the boxes before taking a bite and Zayn can't help but stare at the blue eyed boy. He's still curious about what's going on in his head and can tell he's a bit lonely so he tries and spark conversation again.

-you sure you don't want to try the other pizza Niall? It's really good.

-no, I don't really have a liking for olives

-just try it love

Zayn says with a wink as he rips a piece of pizza off of his slice and feeds Niall, watching as the blonde chews it up as he smiles which makes Harry very jealous.

-Daddy? I need a nappy change

Harry blurts out, glaring Zayn down with a pout which Zayn doesn't notice.

-oh alright babe, come on then we don't want to leave our guest waiting too long.  
Zayn then takes Harry by the hand and helps him up from his chair before taking the boy up to his ageplay room.

The Daddy gently picks Harry up, laying him down on his changing table before sliding Harry's bottoms off along with his diaper till he's completely bare, but when he notices his baby is dry he starts to get suspicious.

-what are you doing babe? I thought you needed a change?

Harry giggles in response and sits up at bit, shushing Zayn as he grabs him by the shirt and pulls the man on top of him so that they're both laying on the changing table together. They then start to make out as clothes begin to shed and soon enough Zayn is entering Harry raw.

Meanwhile downstairs, Niall eats another slice of pizza in silence and eventually gets bored when he realizes Harry and Zayn have been gone for too long, so he does upstairs to see what the hold up is.

Curiously, the 18 year old walks down the hallway of the large flat but stops when he hears noises coming from a particular door that has drawings on it so he knocks, figuring that's where everyone has gone to.

-is everything alright in there mates?

Niall doesn't get a response, instead he continues to hear grunts and slapping sounds which frightens him a bit but then he starts to hear moans and finally realizes what exactly it is he's hearing, sex.

The noises begin to get louder and Niall can clearly distinguish which sounds are what, he can hear Harry screaming the name "Daddy" repeatedly which just happens to turn him on.

Niall then slides his hand down his black skinnies and starts rubbing himself through his pink cotton panties, imagining what's happening on the other side of the door. He wishes that were him so badly, getting held down and pounded into by a meaty cock. It's been so long since the blonde's been properly fucked and he misses it.

He hears Harry getting closer to his climax by the way his moans are spread out which edges Niall on to his own orgasm so he sticks his hand inside his panties and wraps his palm around his length, jerking himself off to the whines and moans coming from both Harry and Zayn now.

After moments of heavy breathing and complete silence, Niall finally climaxes and cums in his panties with a low whimper. He then pulls his hand out, grimacing when he sees sticky cum all over it and quickly runs off to the bathroom to wash his hands when he hears another door open in the house and the sound of Harry and Zayn talking. He knows he should get back to them soon but panics when he sees the cum stain from his panties seeping through his jeans.

At this point, Niall isn't sure what to do anymore. He doesn't know if he should try and clean himself up before going back to Harry and Zayn or if should he just leave. Either way he's still extremely sexually frustrated and figures staying there any longer isn't going to help him at all so he quickly thinks of an excuse to leave, anything at this point so no one will notice the stain in his jeans.

He then walks back downstairs, his hands over the front of his pants and his cheeks flushed bright, crimson red. Zayn and Harry are back in the kitchen now where he walks in looking humiliated.

-I....I think I ought to be going now, thanks for the pizza  
Everyone in the room stays silent for a moment but then Zayn looks at Niall worriedly before speaking.

-why love, is everything alright? Did we do something wrong?

-no, I, I just peed me self and I need to go home

-Niall, I think even a single "little" like you needs to be at least in pull-ups hmm? Especially when you go into deep headspace but that's alright, maybe we can finish this another time then. It was really fun though, nice meeting you love.

-you too Daddy, I mean Sir, uh Zayn! Bye now!

With that, Niall frantically heads the front door and runs out to his car before speeding off, leaving both Zayn and Harry feeling highly embarrassed.

-I think he may have heard us fucking, princess

to be continued..............


	13. Little Boy's Who Tease, End Up On Their Knees-Part 1

Zayn is currently laying down in bed after a long day of work when Harry walks into the bedroom wearing lingerie as he sucks his right thumb and Zayn can't help but stare at the boy. Harry's got the man's heart rate accelerating and his pants tighter, but he doesn't plan on admitting that, not just yet.

-what do you think you're doing baby boy?

Zayn asks hesitantly as he watches Harry strut thought the room.

-being your pretty boy Daddy, always your pretty boy

-okay......but you know you're getting fucked tonight right?

-we will see Daddy, we will see

Zayn then smirks at Harry's words and turns his head back to the flat screen television, shaking his head at his teasing husband as he does.

-did you really think you could just come in here dressed like that and not end up filled with Daddy's cock?

-maybe?

Harry states with a cheeky smile before sticking his tongue out and laying on the bed next to Zayn nonchalantly, even though Harry came in here specifically to have sex and nothing else.

Zayn just sighs as he continues to watch television and they both lay their in silence which makes Harry impatient so he decides to slide on Zayn's lap, their lips only inch away from each other but Zayn just turns his head to the side and continues to watch the screen in front of him, making Harry pout.

-DADDY!!!!!!!!!! Give me kisses right now!

Nodding his head, Zayn stays silent and turns the sound up.

A few more minutes go by and Zayn finally decides to speak up, knowing Harry is starting to give in to him.

-little boy's who tease in up on their knees cunt

-nu uh Daddy

-yes princess

-nu uh

-are you arguing with me princess?

Harry whimpers with a nod, knowing exactly where this is going to go, and the next thing he feels is Zayn's rough grip as he gets pulled over his Daddy's lap and spanked hard.

The teenager gasps with a moan every time his Daddy's firm hand lands on his sensitive bum. The sting feels almost overwhelming and his eyes begin to fill with pleasured tears. He can't help but get incredibly turned on from the spanking and doesn't want it to end anytime soon.

However Zayn is already one step a head of him and is now pulling Harry's black lace panties down, exposing his diaper which he pulls down half way for more access.

-you're being such a bad little boy today

Zayn says as he continues spanking the whimpering boy, each smack harder than the last and they both know there will be red hand-prints on Harry's ass for the next few days to come.

Zayn then smells a familiar scent as he places his hand down on Harry's diaper again and has a feeling of what it is.

-did you just cum baby?

Harry's cheeks are now flushed red and he's slowly nodding his head, his thumb back in his mouth as Zayn picks him up in his arms and carries him to Harry's ageplay room before laying him down on the changing table.

Gently, Zayn takes everything off of Harry but his stockings and notices Harry both cummed and soiled himself during the spanking which leaves Zayn feeling a bit confidant since it's been a really long time since Zayn was able to make Harry lose full control of himself, which is the only reason why Harry won't get punished for cumming without permission.

After taking the time to clean Harry up completely, Zayn grabs a fresh diaper but doesn't put it on Harry which leaves the boy suspicious.

-no diapey Daddy?

-no, I warned you that walking around in these stockings and teasing Daddy would end up like this little boy. You know Daddy will take what he wants if pushed far enough.

Harry bites down on his bottom lip at his Daddy's words and takes his hand as he gets lifted up and carried back in the other room, the spare diaper still with Zayn.

Zayn then lays Harry back on the bed, whispering in Harry's ear to keep his eyes up at the ceiling before fetching several items out of the "toybox" underneath the bed, including a vibrating dildo, a condom, tape, two pairs of pink fluffy handcuffs, a bottle of lube and nipple clamps.

After putting the box back where it belongs, the 28 year old man walks back to the bed with a smile on his face when he sees his baby boy has followed his directions.

-good boy baby, Daddy is going to make you feel so good in a minute

Zayn is in a hurry to go about his plans and eagerly handcuffs Harry's hands behind his back with one pair before handcuffing the boys feet together with the other.  
Zayn then lays out the rest of the items on the bed, showing Harry each one which only gets him more excited and anxious.

-Daddy my cock hurts......need release so badly

-I bet you do baby but you're being punished so Daddy isn't going to help you and you better not touch yourself either........not that you can anyway

Zayn smiles to himself at his own words and grabs the tape he laid out on the bed before ripping a piece off and pressing it firmly over Harry's mouth.

The teenager whines and moans at the constricted feeling, his cock only hardening more at the feeling of being so helpless and bound.

-I bet you want to cum so badly for Daddy don't you? Want Daddy to suck and hallow his cheeks on your swollen cock until you cum? Or maybe you'd like me to fuck you nice and deep until you ejaculate all over yourself hmm? Would you like that?

Harry is now sweating, his eyes wide open and his erection pointed directly up in the air. Zayn just smirks and continues the rest of his plan slowly, purposely wanting to drive Harry crazy.

He grabs the condom, lube, and dildo next, placing the condom over the toy cock since Harry hasn't been cleaned out in a while. He then squirts an abundance of lube over the toy and aligns it with Harry's hole.

Playing with the boys entrance a bit, he slowly rubs the lube covered cum around Harry's clean and pink rim for a couple of seconds before sliding it in with one push, making Harry moan underneath the tape and shiver.

With joy, Zayn turns the vibrating dildo on full speed and then slips the diaper underneath Harry's bum, putting it on him with care.

There's only one more item left for Zayn to use and Harry can see it, the nipple clamps. Harry knows saved it for last for a reason. The metal clamps are quite painful at that, but simultaneously bring a incredible sensation of pleasure.

Knowing this, Zayn takes his time sucking each of Harry's main two nipples as he flicks his tongue back and forth over the tip before placing the clamps over each one, the little spaced boy whimpering as Zayn does each one with caution.

-I'll be back in 30 minutes love. You can soil yourself if you need to, I want that diaper at least damp by the time I come back. However, no cumming though. Not until I get my cock in you as promised.

That was the last thing Harry heard before Zayn slammed the bedroom door shut and walked downstairs to finish watching his program, making Harry think twice before he ever teases his Daddy again.

to be continued............


	14. Little Boy's Who Tease, End Up On Their Knees-Part 2

Zayn soon comes back in the room completely naked with his hand stroking his cock up and down at the sight of Harry withering and screaming into the tape on the bed, looking like he wants nothing more than to get fucked right now.

He's been lying in bed for the last thirty minutes with nipple clamps on, tape on his mouth and a vibrating dildo inside of him.

-did you miss Daddy baby?

Zayn asks as he walks closer to Harry and untapes Harry's surprisingly dry diaper before pressing on the toy that's rubbing up against Harry's prostate.

-I thought I told you I want this diaper at least wet by the time I come back?

Zayn says, asking more questions which Harry can't reply to since his mouth is covered with tape and he's too busy trying not to cum from Zayn pushing the toy further into his bum.

Harry screams into the tape pressed against his mouth and tries to wiggle out of his handcuffs, but he can't break free. The sight alone only turns Zayn on even more, causing him to stroke his cock faster and tease the clamps dangling from Harry's sensitive nipples. Harry moans louder as Zayn plays with him and within seconds, Zayn is ripping the tape from Harry's mouth and stuffing his fat cock down his baby boy's throat.

-be a good cunt and open your throat for Daddy

Zayn demands as Harry deepthroats him, bobbing his head to the best of his ability even though he can't move his body.

Slobbering and whimpering sounds can be heard through the room as Zayn continues to throat fuck Harry and before he knows it, he's quickly cumming down Harry's throat before pulling out, leaving Harry gasping for air as cum drips down his face from not swallowing everything.

-what do I always tell you baby?

-that only bad little boys waste cum, Daddy

Harry says with a cracked voice.

-that's right princess, now you know what to do

Harry smirks at his Daddy's words and wipes the leftover cum from his face before greedily sucking up the white substance with his fingers.

He swallows all of it in one gulp and opens his mouth wide, his pink lips glistening with drool to show his Daddy that he's a good boy and swallowed all of him.

-you taste so good Daddy

Harry says with a giggle as he licks his lips.

-I know baby, you ready to get your ass fucked?

-yes Daddy

With an excited grin, Harry watches his Daddy with eagerly while Zayn carefully takes the dildo out of Harry's bum and climbs on top of him, taking the bottle of the lube from the side of the bed and squirting some on his cock.

He rubs the substance over his tip, making sure it's enough lube to not hurt his sensitive little boy and purposely leaves out the condom, knowing he won't be able to cum again for a while since he did only minutes beforehand.

-Daddy, please hurry

Harry begs with a pitiful look on his face, from having an extremely hard cock right now and Zayn doesn't hesitate to slide himself into into Harry, bottoming him out quickly since he's still open from having the vibrating toy in his bum for the last half an hour.

Zayn fucks into Harry slowly but at a steady pace, being mindful of how sensitive the boy's prostate must be at the moment, meanwhile Harry is completely losing it. Pulling on the handcuffs holding him to the bed and screaming out the name "Daddy" over and over again.

They continue on for a while and Zayn notices Harry coming to the brink of his orgasm so he yanks the nipple camps off of him, causing Harry to scream and cum all over himself.

Harry drifts his eyes open and close, feeling high off the orgasm he just had. He's so comfortable with Zayn that he's letting everything go at the moment and just focusing on how good he feels right now.

-I think someone is falling into subspace aren't they baby boy?

to be continued...............


	15. Reward

Louis, Liam and Niall have just left and Harry is standing behind Zayn near the front door with a light blush on his cheeks and a hard on in his diaper.

-so what do you want to do now princess?

Zayn asks as he walks Harry further back into the house.

-I want to color!

Harry shouts excitedly, biting his bottom lip while he looks at his Daddy with hopeful eyes.

-okay baby, do you want to draw your own picture or color in a book?

-book pwease Daddy?

-alright I'll be right back, go sit in the living room on the floor and I'll be down in a minute

Zayn then goes upstairs and gathers a stack of Harry's coloring books along with a pack of crayons from Harry's ageplay room before coming back down to where Harry's at and laying the items down in front of the teen who happily digs in to his art work, Zayn quickly joining him.

They both sit there and color for a while in a peaceful silence and Zayn feels like the night was almost too good to be true. Harry has always been known for acting up, especially when Liam and Louis are around. But maybe Niall joining their relationship was the best thing that ever happened to all of them.

Zayn then decides to give Harry a kiss on the lips, showing his silent gratitude, which ends up distracting Harry from his coloring, causing him break the pink crayon he's using and start crying.

-DADDYYYYY you broke it!!!!!!

-oh baby I'm sorry, here I think you have another similar shade of pink in the box  
Zayn says frantically as he tries to find another crayon for Harry before then 1 and 1/2 year headspace boy throws a tantrum.

-no I don't want that one! I want my crayon!!!!!!

Tears then start to fall down Harry's face and he ends up throwing a tantrum, throwing everything they were using the color on the other side of the room.

-Harry? Baby I know you're upset, but that's no reason to be naughty now, is it?

-yes it is cause you're mean Daddy, you broke my crayon!!!!!!

Harry then sniffles and crosses his arms over his chest, wanting his Daddy to just make things better.

Zayn sits there in frustration for a moment, not really knowing what to do because this has never happened before, but he then gets an idea in his head and goes upstairs to grab a few things before coming back down with Mr. Tom's, a small 7 inch blue vibrator and a bandaid, leaving Harry extremely curious as to what his Daddy is up to.

-Daddy I need new crayons right now!

Harry says demandingly as he pouts cutely, which Zayn can't help but find adorable.

-we can get you some new crayons tomorrow baby, but for now I need you to just trust Daddy okay?

Harry wobbles his bottom lip and wipes his still falling tears as he nods and watches Zayn with curious eyes.

-it's okay baby, here Mr. Toms will keep you company while Daddy makes it all better okay

Zayn then gives Harry his favorite bear and kisses the boy on the nose before opening bandaid, this particular one being a pretty bow. Zayn then wraps the bandaid around the two pieces of broken crayon, fixing it with ease which has Harry smiling and giving his Daddy a big kiss on the cheek.

 

-you fixed it!!!!! Daddy thank you!!!!!!

-you welcome princess, now can you open your mouth for me? Daddy's going to make you feel really good in just a moment.

Harry does what his Daddy says and Zayn takes the vibrator he brought downstairs with him and sticks it in Harry's mouth, purposely throat fucking the boy with the blue toy to get it nice and wet, which has Harry making gagging sounds.

-you're such a good little boy for me baby, now can you pull down your pants and get on your hands and knees?

-yes Daddy

Harry says as Zayn helps him to get up and slide his pants down, before untaping the boys diaper and rubbing the toy around Harry's pink entrance.

Harry withers and squirms as Zayn slides the toy inside of him and turns it on, holding Mr. Tom's tightly as he gets fucked with the vibrator.

He moans at at the feeling of his prostate being so stimulated and wants to touch his cock m, but he knows better than to do so without his Daddy telling him to.

Instead he shakes his bum in the air, giving Zayn a show which earns him a slap on his bum and the toy going much deeper inside of him, causing Harry starts to moan louder. His eyes now struggling to stay open as his legs start to shake and just when he thinks things can't get any more pleasurable, Zayn grabs his cock and strokes it up and down, making Harry completely lose it.

-it's okay cunt, be a good boy and cum for your Daddy. You behaved so well tonight and you're getting a reward for it.

Harry then cums at his Daddy's words and shoots his load onto the floor as the toy gets pulled out of him, accidentally pooping himself as he orgasms. Not realizing he did so until he hears something wet fall on the floor and Zayn gasp.

-Daddy, I pooped myself

-I see babe, but it's okay you had a hard orgasm. Just stay right here, don't move and Daddy will clean you up and put your diaper back on you, where it belongs.

to be continued..............


	16. Whip Marks

Zayn is currently in Harry's ageplay room, putting Harry in a fresh diaper after just giving him a bath. He decides to leave his little boy in nothing but a diaper, with plans to fuck him later if he behaves.

-Daddy can I have some nail polish?

Harry asks as Zayn lifts him from his changing table and places him in the middle of the room on the floor, near all of his toys.

-sure baby, but you need to be careful. I have to stop by work for a few minutes, I left my phone there yesterday.

-yay, thank you Daddy and I be a good boy I's promise.

Zayn smiles and leaves the room to go into his own and get what Harry asked for. He rummages through his drawers for nail polish that he keeps hidden since Harry tends to make a mess when he's in headspace.

He then goes back to where Harry is and places the nail polish in the boy's lap before giving him a kiss on the lips.

-baby I'm trusting you to keep the paint on your nails and no where else, can you do that for Daddy baby?

-yes Daddy

-you sure you can handle it while you're in headspace?  
-yes!

-alright baby I love you, I'll be back soon

-love you too Daddy

With that, Zayn heads downstairs and out of the house, leaving Harry alone in his ageplay room with his nail polish.

Harry then carefully paints his nails a pretty royal blue color, making sure to take his time and be neat so that he doesn't make a mess.

As he paints his nails he thinks about how he can get some attention from his Daddy when he comes back and decides to do something bad in order to get a spanking out of it. At first he wanted to be good for Zayn, but how he's thinking about how he could have more fun being deviant and ends up dripping a few drops of nail polish on the carpet, knowing it would make his Daddy mad.

Once he's done he sits there giggling to himself as he lets his nails dry and ends up going on himself, smiling when he thinks about his Daddy changing his messy nappy later.

It doesn't take long for Zayn to come back, immediately going upstairs to where he left Harry and gasps when he sees blue nail polish all over their white carpet.  
-Harry what happened here? I asked you to be careful!

-I don't know Daddy, do I get a spanking for being a bad boy?

Harry says as he looks up at his Daddy innocently, batting his long eyelashes while he bites down on his bottom lip.

-no you're not getting a spanking baby, I think you'll like that too much so Daddy's going to whip you instead

Harry whines at his Daddy's words and shakes his head, tears already forming in his eyes at the thought. That's the one thing Harry hates the most, whippings. He doesn't mine Zayn's hand, the belt, or even a cane, but a whip always sends Harry straight to tears and is something that Zayn only uses when Harry really needs to learn his lesson.

-Daddy no! I is sorry, I be a good boy now!

-I don't want to hear it princess. The nail polish is dripped on the carpet like you did it purposely, just to get a rise out of me and since you want to be punished that much you're going to get it.

Harry whimpers at Zayn's words and reaches his hands out for his Daddy, but Zayn just shakes his head and walks out the room, coming back a few minutes later with a whip in his hand.

He places the item on the floor before lifting Harry up in his arms and placing the boy on his changing table. He could smell Harry's diaper the second he walked in the room and part of him wants to leave the teenager in his own mess to teach him a lesson but that would be abuse on his part so he cleans Harry up with a few baby wipes before throwing them and the poop filled diaper in the special diaper disposable trash can placed in the corner of the room.

-I want you on your knees and keep your ass up in the fucking air. Every time you move it, that's just more time added to your punishment.

-yes Daddy

Harry says anxiously as Zayn lifts him up from the changing table, still with no diaper before placing him on the floor. He does as his Daddy instructs him to do and Zayn picks up the whip and begins punishing Harry the second the boy gets into position.

Zayn moves his arm back and forth, making sure to get air flow in the whip so it lands on Harry's ass harshly. Harry moans and screams at every hit and leans his head down on the carpet as he looks at his still drying nails. His bum now has red and black stripes all over it, but Zayn doesn't stop there. He continues to whip Harry harder, making sure to not miss a single area on Harry's ass.

Fifteen minutes go by and Harry is now sobbing uncontrollably, shaking his head over and over again in protest for his Daddy to stop. The boy is in too much pain to speak words and that's when Zayn knows he's gone too far. He quickly drops the whip on the floor and scoops up Harry in his arms, rocking the crying boy back and forth as he kisses him all over his face to try and calm him down.

-it's okay baby shush, Daddy's sorry for hurting you

Harry continues to sob into Zayn's chest and eventually starts to calm down, just sniffling now while Zayn wipes his tears and tries to ask him a question.

-baby why didn't you color for Daddy like you've been taught to do?

Harry takes a deep breath before speaking, his voice cracked from crying so hard.

-it hurt too much to speak Daddy and I was a bad boy. I purposely spilled nail polish on the carpet, I deserved my punishment Daddy.

-oh baby you never deserve to be hurt like that, punishments are supposed to teach you a lesson and if they ever get too hard for you to take then you need to tell Daddy immediately, understand? You are to either color red or use your safe word and Daddy will stop with no questions ask.

Harry nods his head in response and cuddles in his Daddy's arms as Zayn continues to calm him down, making a mental note to never use the whip again.

to be continued..................


	17. Cock Restraint

-DADDY I NEED KISSES AND PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!

-DADDY! I wanna play!

-DADDY!!!!!!!!!!! Where are youuuuuu!

-Daddy?

Harry shouts and screams from the inside of his crib, the curly headed boy having just woke up for the day and is ready for Zayn to change his diaper before work like he always does, but Zayn is no where to be found.

Harry then starts to cry and gets on his knees in an attempt to climb out of his crib, but is scared he's going to hurt himself.

After a few more loud cries, Zayn is running into the room and immediately lifts Harry out of his crib to coddle him.

-I'm so sorry baby, I was on the phone with my boss.

-I thought you left Hawrey without changing his diapey. I can't change my own diapey.

Zayn frowns at the sadness in Harry's voice, knowing that he only talks in third person when he's feeling very "little" and lays the boy down on his changing table as he cleans up his dirty diaper and changes it into a new one, the only thing Harry's wearing at he moment.

-well to make things better, Daddy doesn't have work today so I get to spend it with princess and I see someone got their diaper all wet and messy for Daddy, huh baby?

Harry blushes at Zayn's words and covers his eyes cutely, only for Zayn to push them away and give his baby boy a kiss on the lips before finishing changing him.  
-Daddy, does this mean we get to play all day today?!

Harry asks excitedly.

-yes pretty boy, we get to play all day. Whatever you want to do?

-I want to be naughty and get fucked by Daddy

-oh really now?

-yes

Harry replies cutely with a now even deeper blush on his cheeks and a slightly hard cock.

-well babe, it just so happens that Daddy ordered something naughty that's supposed to be delivered today, are you going to let Daddy use it on you and then you can get fucked afterwards?

-yes!!!

-that's my good boy, now let's get some breakfast in you and then hopefully the mailman will be here soon  
.......................................................

After breakfast and just as Zayn predicted, the doorbell rings, indicating that their package got delivered and Zayn rushes to the front door answer it, leaving Harry humming to himself as he drinks his orange juice out of a bottle.

Once Zayn receives the package, he walks back into the kitchen and cleans Harry up before picking the boy up in his arms and carrying him upstairs to Zayn's master bedroom.

-Daddy where are we goingggggg?

Harry asks as Zayn lays him down on the bed before fetching some lube and opening the box to reveal a black cock cage with a lock attacked along with a key.

Not answering Harry's question, Zayn leaves in silence for a moment to go and properly wash the device before coming back to Harry who is sucking his thumb on the bed with his legs spread open and diaper exposed to Zayn.

-I want you to take a deep breath for me baby, Daddy's going to have to take your diaper off and put this device on, so you need to stay still. Are you wet? Do you need to go potty?

-no Daddy

-good, I'm going to put your diaper back on after I'm done with everything, so if you need to release you can go right ahead, the cock cage is waterproof.

With a bit of lube added to his fingers, Zayn then gently slides the cock cage on his husband's cock. Making sure to do so slowly so Harry can adjust to the new restriction.

-Daddy it feels weird

-but do you like it?

-yes

Harry says with a giggle, still with his thumb in his mouth as he stares up at his Daddy who looks like he's up to no good.

-Daddy wants to play some games with you today, we're going to leave this in for a little while and I'm going to tease you, then put you down for a nap and if you're a good boy Daddy will fuck you later.

Harry nods his head eagerly and mentally prepares himself for what's about to come next while Zayn goes into the special "toy box" and pulls out a vibrating wand, along with a small vibrating prostate massager as well.

Zayn immediately takes the cordless vibrating wand, turning it on and pressing it over the cock cage so that the vibrations can be felt throughout Harry's groin.

-that feel good princess?

Zayn asks with wide grin on his face while Harry squirms at the pleasurable feeling and whines when he starts to feel his cock restricted by the cage.

-Daddyyyyyyy, I want to cum so bad! Please!

Zayn smirks at Harry's words and removes the vibrating wand, placing it back down on the bed before picking up the prostate massager.

He lubes up the toy generously, making sure it's dripping wet because he doesn't plan on prepping Harry all too much.

Zayn then slides one finger into Harry and then another, scissoring the boy open before sliding the toy in between his fingers so Harry's ass instantly opens up around it.

With loud moans coming from Harry, Zayn starts to thrust the toy into the curly headed boy whos cock is now hard and red, the boy wanting to release so badly but he knows he can't and it's frustrating.

Harry screams out his Daddy's name, now begging to cum but Zayn doesn't stop fucking Harry with the toy, instead he goes faster. Making sure to abuse his husbands prostate very well before pulling the toy out of him and placing it on the bed.

-I think it's time for your nap time isn't it princess?

Harry shakes his head with a loud whine, wanting to cum right now instead of sleep.  
-don't shake your head no. I want that diaper filled when you wake up, oh and don't think about trying to take the cock cage off, it's locked and I have the key.

Zayn then puts Harry's diaper back on and smiles when he sees drops of pre cum falling from Harry's hard and restrained cock. All Harry can do at the moment is moan and make subtle noises every single time Zayn moves his body and it only turns Zayn on all the more.

He knows his baby boy can't help but enjoy being teased like this, Harry lives for the moments when his Daddy wants to play with him. It makes the final orgasm all more pleasurable, especially when Zayn fucks him until he cums. Something he definitely plans on doing later.

to be continued.......................


	18. Get Daddy Off From Your Whimpers

Harry wakes up from the feeling of Zayn taking his messy diaper off and cleaning him up, leaving the teenager completely naked afterwards.

As Harry opens his eyes completely, he notices his hands and feet are tied up and connected to the top and bottom of the bed. There's lube laying next to him and Harry wonders what his Daddy has in store for him next. His mind is still cloudy from his nap and his cock his still rock hard and tightly pressed against his cock cage.

-Daddy is going to fuck you nice and hard until cum and then we can get some food in you, I'm sure you're hungry aren't you princess?

Harry nods his head with innocent eyes as Zayn climbs on top of him, wearing nothing but a pair of dark jeans. The Daddy then slides his zipper down, still leaving his pants on. He lubes up his cock before pressing it against Harry's entrance, making Harry cry out in pleasure.

-are you going to take all of Daddy's cock like a good little boy, baby?

All Harry can do is let out a desperate whimper. He's so sexually frustrated that he could cry any second now and his Daddy teasing him about how he's going to give him what he wants sends a hormonal flush through his body.

Without warning, Zayn then pushes himself all the way inside of Harry and licks his lips at the wet and tight feeling around his cock.

Zayn starts to suck on the side of his baby's neck as he moves his hips into Harry, who is still unable to speak complete words, just letting out subtle noises here and there that show how overwhelmed he is which turns Zayn even more.

Harry is now screaming on the brink of orgasm, while Zayn is sweating bullets from all the work he's put in as he continues to thrust into Harry hard enough for the bed to creak with every thrust, him fucking the twink relentlessly now for as long as he can draw himself out for.

Once Zayn feels like he's teased Harry's enough, he reaches in his back pocket for a key before unlocking the cock cage and taking it off of Harry who instantly cums harder than he's ever cummed before.

Harry moans loudly while Zayn pulls out and cums all over Harry's lower abdomen before untying his husband and laying down next to him.

He then brings his baby boy into his arms while Harry cries into his chest softly after having such an intense orgasm.

Once Harry has finally calmed down, Zayn shushes him one last time and picks him up into his arms, then taking Harry into his age play room to place him on the changing table before putting a fresh diaper on the eighteen year old.'

Zayn smiles when he notices Harry has fallen fast asleep so he puts a paci in his little boy's mouth and gently lays him into his crib with Mr. Tommo in his arms, then happily going into the kitchen to make dinner for the love of his life.

to be continued..............


	19. Disobey Daddy

It's early in the morning and Zayn is on the verge of being late for work, but Harry was teasing him all morning, mumbling at breakfast about how he wants his Daddy deep inside of him and Zayn simply could not pass up the opportunity to shut his little boy up and satisfy him properly.

Currently, Zayn has a completely naked Harry bent over the kitchen table as he grabs on Harry's long curls, tugging them hard before pulling his cock out of Harry's lube dripping ass and cumming right above the boy's entrance, leaving pretty white stripes all over Harry's bum.

Harry is griping on the table cloth so hard that his knuckles are now white and his eyes are shut from trying to contain his orgasm. He knows his Daddy hasn't instructed him to cum yet, but he's so overwhelmed right now he's almost tempted to break the rules.

Zayn then smiles to himself and pulls his pants up, still completely clothed from the waist up. He's proud of his actions and gives Harry a hard slap on the ass before bending down towards the panting boy and whispering filth into his ear.

-I don't know how many times I have to teach you the lesson of "what happens when you tease or provoke Daddy", but unless you want to be in a wheelchair for the next week you need to open your legs only when I fucking say so and take my big cock only when instructed to, so that you don't get wrecked like this before you're ready again, understood? Look at you, you can't even gather the words to speak right now, that's how wrecked I've got you! Now diaper yourself up, I need to leave before I'm late for work.

Zayn then gives Harry a couple more spanks and kisses him on the lips before standing up all the way and grabbing his things to go to work.

It only takes Harry a couple of minutes to get himself together, but when he finally does, he's just thinking about how he can get fucked like that again. Angry sex is a guilty pleasure for him and he enjoys ticking his Daddy off and then getting incomprehensible orgasms out of it.

Once he hears Zayn leave the house to go to work, he makes his way upstairs to Zayn's bedroom to take a nap with no diaper on, hoping to get punished that way, but notices his Daddy has unintentionally left the special "toy box" wide open on the bed, and Harry can't help but be tempted to go into it.

Zayn had gotten up earlier than he usually does to do a thorough wash of all the toys they own with plans to have a "scene" with Harry when he got home later, but Harry has other plans.

After taking a few minutes to glance over everything in the box, something he never gets permission to do, Harry grabs a blue vibrator and a black heart shaped paddle.

He lays both items on the bed and lays down on the bed, on his stomach. First picking up the vibrator and sucking on it to get it nice and wet since he's too impatient to find lube and just got fucked beforehand.

After getting the vibrator dripping with spit, the curly headed boy slides the toy inside of him and begins to spank himself.

Harry hisses at the lovely feeling, hitting himself with the paddle while he pushes the vibrator in and out of his bum.

He feels himself getting closer to his orgasm and knows he could explode any minute now so he closes his eyes open and prepares himself for the pressure release that's going to go through him when he cums. He feels so close his body is already stood still, but he suddenly hears footsteps coming closer to him and panics, not knowing what to do now.

Zayn then opens the bedroom door, shaking his head back and forth when he sees Harry with his bum in the air, a vibrator in his bum and red paddle marks all over his bum.

-I had left my phone in here, but I see you just want to not be able to walk anymore, don't you?

Zayn says disappointingly, causing Harry to get up from the bed with a loud whine, taking the toy out of himself and laying it on the bed next to the paddle that he put down.

-Daddy is I a bad boy?

Harry says childlike, bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet while he bites his bottom lip and looks down at the ground.

-yes you are a bad boy, a very horny and bad little boy

-do I get lots of spanks?

Harry asks hungrily, already thinking about his Daddy putting him over his lap and spanking him with his hand or even a leather belt if Zayn's really in the mood.

-well we'll talk about that in a minute princess, but first answer me this. Did you touch the toy box without permission? I want you to admit it to me, because you know you're not supposed to go in it when I'm not around.

Harry shakes his head no while looking down at his fingers, but Zayn isn't giving up that easily. He knows his little boy all too well and Harry can't stand to look Zayn in the eyes when he's lying.

-Harry I'm going to ask you one more time, did you touch the toy box without permission?

With innocent eyes and his lips pursed closed, Harry then looks up at his Daddy and nods slowly, earning a sadistic grin on Zayn's face.

-oh I've just been waiting for you to purposely disobey me again, Daddy is going to give you a punishment you've never had before and will never forget. That's a promise, little boy.

to be continued................


	20. Video Phone

Zayn leaves the room in silence to go back to work, deciding to leave Harry in his guilt for a while.

But once Harry realizes he's all alone, he debates with himself on whether he should continue masturbating until he cums, or be a good boy and do nothing till Zayn gets home.

Sitting on the bed now in complete silence, Harry hears his phone beep several times and grabs it, only to see a text from Zayn that says..........

From Daddy 


	21. Grumpy Little Boy

Zayn and Harry have just come back from the store after a much needed restock of extra large Goodnight pullups that Zayn uses as diapers for Harry along with food and Harry's favorite brand of apple juice.

It doesn't take long for them to get back to their flat, Harry already half asleep in his car-seat after skipping nap time to finish coloring a picture he started.

After Harry in the car for a mere moment, Zayn unloads all the items they brought out of the car and begins to freak out when he notices the pullups he brought are nowhere to be found and they need them badly at the moment, especially since Harry used the last one earlier and isn't wearing anything under his pants at the moment.

Zayn realizes Harry most likely needs to got to the bathroom and peppers kisses all over his baby's face, then taking him out of the car in an attempt to butter up his very regressed husband into using the toilet.

They then go upstairs and into the bathroom, where Harry instantly starts to get nervous and worried when Zayn slides his bottoms down.

-I know you have to use the bathroom baby, so do you want to use the grown up potty for Daddy? Just this once?

-but I not a grown up Daddy

-I know love, but daddy forgot your diapey's at the store so you're going to have to use the potty if you need to go and I know you have to go, it's been a while.

-noooooooooooo, I don't wanna be a big boy

Harry sticks his bottom lip out, sniffling in protest when he thinks about having to go to the big boy potty. He hasn't done it since before Zayn and him got married and doesn't want to start doing it again now.

-Harry please don't be stubborn about this, I know Daddy made a mistake but you've got to cooperate with me, alright?

Zayn then sets Harry down on the toilet, who immediately squeals loudly and cries, wanting to be picked back up more than anything right now. He starts to claw at Zayn's back and scream like a cat being forced into water, so Zayn gives up and put's Harry back into the car, knowing that he's lost the battle with the toilet.

-Daddy where we going now?

Harry says sleepily as Zayn buckles him back into his car seat.

-back to the store to get the pullups, we can't have you peeing and shitting all over yourself can we now?

-Hawry no like to be dirty

-I know you don't baby, that's why I need you to be good and not use the potty until I can get you in a fresh pullup alright?

-mmkay Daddy, I try

Zayn sighs in relief and doesn't waste anymore time, then quickly heading back to the store, just in case Harry doesn't come through on his promise

-Love? Can you stay buckled in your car seat for just a minute while Daddy goes and get's your pullups?

-no! Hawry no wanna!

-Harry please don't be difficult, the longer we wait the more you have to hold it since you don't want to use the big boy potty

Harry huffs loudly and shakes his head, leaving Zayn with no option but to leave Harry in the car anyway.

Knowing his baby will be upset, he sticks a pacifier in Harry's mouth to try and sooth him and runs into the store anxiously while Harry throws a tantrum in the car.

It's less than two minutes before Zayn comes back and Harry is now in a fit of tears with bright red cheeks and a frown on his face. Zayn's heart can't help but break into two at the sight, but he knows Harry is more tired than upset at him and decides to just hurry up and drive home so that he can change Harry before he makes a mess on himself.

Once they get home, Zayn quickly unbuckles Harry out of the car and picks him up, carrying the boy with one arm while he sticks the diapers underneath his other arm. Harry still has yet to finish puberty all the way so he's not as heavy as Zayn is, but growing everyday.

It doesn't take long for Zayn to calm a still crying Harry down and lay him on the changing table in the ageplay room, then pulling down the boy's pants and instantly coming in contact with the strong smell of urine.

-princess, did you go potty on yourself?

Harry whines loudly through his pacifier in response, not really trying to respond. But Zayn can clearly see that Harry's bottom is glistening red and feels bad that this could have all been avoided if he didn't leave the diapers at the cash register. He then cleans Harry up, who is fighting him the entire time and makes sure to put a generous amount of rash cream on so the irritation doesn't get worse, but Harry only whines harder and squirms when Zayn finishes.

-I see someone needs a nap, don't they baby boy?

Harry then growls under his breath at Zayn's words and throws his pacifier directly at Zayn's mouth, making the Daddy take a deep breath of patience so he doesn't lose it because he can taste the blood on his lip right now.

-Harry Edward Malik! You do not throw things at Daddy!

Harry wobbles his bottom lip at the harsh tone in his Daddy's voice and begins to cry, wanting his Daddy to not be mad at him because he really is tired, but doesn't know how to express his needs at the moment.

-it's okay princess, I know you're tired so I need you to let Daddy change you, okay? Then we can take a nap, but that's only after you get a quick punishment for hurting Daddy.

Harry rubs his eyes sleepily with a pout while Zayn finishes changing him, before lifting his baby up in his arms and taking him to his master bedroom.

He then set's Harry gently on the bed, taking off the eighteen year old's shoes first before his own.

-I sleeping with you Daddy?

Harry ask curiously as he looks around the big room that he only get's to sleep in on certain occasions.

-yeah you're going to take a nap with Daddy in the big bed today

Harry squeals in response and excitedly get's under the sheets and closes his eyes, hoping his Daddy forgot all about the punishment.

-not so fast little boy, first you get five spanks and you're lucky it's just five because you really hurt Daddy, but I know it's only cause you didn't get your nap today so I'm letting you off easy

With that being said, Zayn adjusts himself firmly on the edge of the bed and pats his lap, urging Harry to quickly get into the familiar position.

Harry let's out a small cry, but quickly crawls on Zayn's lap, the Daddy then quickly landing the first smack over Harry's diaper covered bum because he knows the boy still has a slight diaper rash and doesn't want him in too much pain.

-ouch!

The teenage boy screams out as Zayn lands the second spank onto Harry's sore bum, whispering that there's only three more to go, but Harry is already crying because it's finally settling into him why he's being punished in the first place, because he injured his Daddy.

Quickly, Zayn finishes up the last few smacks, making the final one particularly harder than the other's so Harry will remember to not be so naughty again. He then pulls his Harry back on his feet and sits him in his lap, coddling the crying boy softly.

-I know it stings baby but you took your punishment so well, such a good boy for me princess. Daddy's good little boy.

Harry smiles in response and closes his eyes as Zayn rocks him further in his arms and whispers sweet nothings in his ear and soon enough Harry drifts off into a peaceful sleep. Zayn kissing his baby boy on the nose before laying down with him.

to be continued..................


	22. Choke Me

Zayn comes through the front door after a long day of work and sees that Harry is on his knees, patiently waiting for his Daddy to come home which Zayn very much appreciates, especially since he didn't ask Harry to do that for him.

-I missed you Daddy

-I missed you to baby and I'm surprised you're sitting here waiting for me cause I came home pretty early today. Louis is coming over later tonight for dinner with Liam and Niall and I need to clean up a bit before they do. Are you excited?

-yes!

-that's good, were you a good boy while Daddy was at work? You didn't touch yourself right? Because if you did you can go upstairs and get my leather belt right now.

Zayn says dominantly as he picks up Harry like a child and takes him into the kitchen where they sit down, Harry then getting Zayn a beer like he's been trained to do.

-no Daddy I was a good boy and colored for you

-oh you know how much I love it when you color for me baby, can I see?

Harry squeals in excitement and runs upstairs to get the artwork he made for Zayn, before coming back down and hopping on his Daddy's lap with the piece of paper in his hand.

Zayn can't really make up what it is, but it doesn't matter it's still beautiful to him because of how much he loves his husband.

-it's gorgeous baby, Daddy is going to out it up on the fridge right next to your other artwork

-thank you Daddy, but guess what!

-what baby?!

Zayn responds cheerfully, feeding into Harry's playfulness.

-I want to be a big boy for you and use the potty today!

-you do? What made you change your mind about the potty all of the sudden?

-Hawry figured that if Hawry acts like a big boy then Hawry gets fucked like a big boy

-but am I not rough enough for you Harry, are you wanting to feel more pain or pleasure?

Zayn says seriously, purposely calling his husband by his first name so Harry will respond in an adult tone.

-I want you to choke me and call me your cum slut

Harry then looks at his Daddy seductively and peppers around Zayn's full beard. He wants to please his partner and make him melt into his arms, so Zayn will do whatever asked of him..

-okay Harry I think I'm more than happy with doing that for you. You know I'll do anything to sexually satisfy you, but be careful rubbing you lips around my beard when you want me to do stuff. You know how horny that makes Daddy, that's how you got me changing your diapers to begin with.

Harry giggles and gives his Daddy a kiss on the lips before giving the man a big hug and hopping off of his lap.

-thank you Daddy

-you welcome baby and well I think if we're going to do this, then we need to do it on my terms, yeah?

-mmhmm, always on your terms Daddy

Zayn smirks at Harry's submission and picks up the young in his arms, then carrying him upstairs and outside of their main bathroom. He then puts Harry down and tells him to close his eyes and wait for a minute, which the curly headed boy happily does.

-okay open your eyes beautiful

Zayn says with a heart warming smile a few minutes later as he takes Harry by the hand and kisses him. Harry looks confused and still notices he's standing in the hallways, but Zayn them walks them into the bathroom together and Harry immediately notices something pink on the toilet.

-I brought this for you recently in case I ever forgot to buy pull-ups again. I figured you might want to use this instead of the big boy potty since it's less scarier.

-Hawry no wanna fall in the potty

-but look baby, it's a princess seat and it covers the toilet so that you won't fall in

-but it big?

-no baby just look inside, there's no way you'll fall in I promise you

Harry sticks his thumb in his mouth and cutely looks over the toilet at the seat. He understands what his Daddy means by there's no way he could fall in and is willing to give it a chance because of that.

-it's pretty Daddy

-it sure is, just like you baby

-Daddy I have to go wee wee

-already princess?

-it hurts, can I go now?

-well okay baby, Daddy just needs to take care of that diaper first  
Harry whines and wobbles his legs, having to really pee now so Zayn quickly takes off Harry's bottoms, then sitting the teenager on the toilet and making sure Harry's cock is placed inside of the toilet bowel.

Before Zayn even came into the boy's life, Harry was always one to go to the bathroom sitting down instead of standing up. Living in a house of females growing up he just preferred like that, never being able to probably aim in the toilet standing up anyway.

Zayn gives Harry a kiss on the forehead and walks out of the room to give Harry a little space, but he makes sure the bathroom stays open so Harry will feel more comfortable in his little space.

-I'll be right back baby but the door stays open, little boy's don't get privacy

Harry keeps sucking on his thumb as he goes and waits for Zayn to come back and when Zayn does, Harry is still sitting there patiently which makes Zayn smile because they got through this without any tears being shed.

-do you need Daddy to wipe you?

-yes pwease

-I know you do, cause little princesses can't be trusted to wipe themselves, Daddy has to wipe for you to make sure you get nice and clean.

-I a little princess?

-yes you are baby

Zayn coos as he wipes Harry's bottom, giving his little boy kisses every few seconds to remind Harry what a great job he's doing.

-there you love, all clean now and I think you've definitely earned a reward hmm?  
-do I get Daddy's cock?

-not only that, but maybe we can try that choking thing, Daddy just needs to do some research on erotic asphyxiation to make sure I don't hurt you. But first, lets get you back in a diaper, the boy's will be over soon.

to be continued................


	23. Sub Space

It's late at night and Zayn is in their bedroom, setting some things up for the fun ahead of them tonight. Zayn made it his business to do some researching, mostly asking Louis about erotic asphyxiation and choking which lead the Daddy into buying a brand new ball gag that expands when pumped and also a choking collar, which tightens every time the leash connected to it is pulled.

He plans on using both of these items on his husband tonight and is very excited to try them out and see how hard he gets while making Harry completely helpless.  
Currently, Harry is sitting on the toilet completely naked and all by himself as he crosses his legs and pees. He wants to make his Daddy happy and use the potty seat before they start their night, something that seems to be turning Zayn on lately.

As Harry finishes up and washes his hands, he can hear his Daddy calling out for him, making his cock twitch a little in excitement. He ends up quickly running into the master bedroom and getting on his knees in front of Zayn, showing his submission to his dominant/Daddy.

-I someone's being an extra good little boy tonight, although that doesn't mean Daddy is going to necessarily let you cum though either

Harry whines at those words and widens his eyes up at Zayn who now has the ball gag in his hands.

-now before I put this on you I want you to know that if things ever get uncomfortable for you tonight, all you have to do is shake your head twice or put one finger in the air and I will stop immediately okay?

With those words said, he places the penis pump gag around Harry's mouth and cups his hands around Harry's neck, choking the boy a bit which sends Harry's cock straight up in the air.

Seeing that reaction, Zayn then tightens his grip on even harder, which finally has Harry whimpering and fidgeting at the loss of air.

-you're going to have to learn how to breath solely out of your nose tonight, okay cunt

Harry nods at his Daddy's words and closes his eyes as he continues to be choked, now moaning a little at the restricted feeling. Zayn can see how aroused his little boy is getting and let's go with a smile, loving it when he teases Harry.

-are you ready for your collar and leash now princess? If you really take a liking to this I think I'm going to have you wear it more often.

Harry can no longer speak but the dilation in his pupils speaks for itself and Zayn happily puts the collar around his neck and tugs on it tightly, earning a light cough from Harry.

-oh shush pretty boy, we haven't even gotten started

Zayn smirks at his devilish thoughts and grabs a whip from the bed, one of the many things he laid out before hand. Harry's eyes start watering when he sees the long crop, but his cock only get's harder and Zayn is very much aware.

The dominant then pulls Harry by the collar and tugs the boy's head onto the ground so that Harry's ass is in the air.

He begins whipping Harry lightly, just back and forth on Harry's sit spots, not wanting to overwhelm his little boy just yet. However, Harry is already shrieking and letting out little noises here and there, as hot tears fall down his face. The boy has always had a pain kink, but he also has a very low tolerance to pain at the same time which causes him to cry easily, something that Zayn very much enjoys seeing as he's playing with or punishing him.

Zayn then stops for a moment to pump and finishes off when one sharp and loud crack with the whip across Harry's balls, causing Harry to yelp and choke on the penis gag down his throat, his own cock now red and oozing out pre cum.

The teenage boy is now full on crying again and Zayn takes this as a sign that Harry has had enough for one night, so he wipes his baby's tears and whispers something in his ear that he knows will make Harry feel better.

-how about you cum for Daddy now?

Zayn says seductively as he wipes the pre cum on the tip of Harry's cock and spits on it, then jerking the boy's length at a fast pace, leaving Harry to fidget and moan again.  
Eager to make his husband cum, Zayn squeezes his hand harder and pulls tightly on Harry's leash so that Harry can barely breath now.

-oh look at what a pretty little cunt boy you are and such a little slut for me too, I bet you want to cum all over Daddy's hand don't you baby boy?

Harry moans out in response and drools all over his ball gag while Zayn strokes him faster and soon enough he's cumming hard into Zayn's warm hand and ends up hiccupping in sobs from having such an intense orgasm.

Zayn can see Harry slowly falling into deep subspace and quickly takes off the gag and collar so Harry can breath properly and clear his head.

As soon as Zayn pulls the collar away away, he can see the red hand marks clearly indicated on Harry's neck and smiles to himself at how pretty his baby looks. He never thought he would be so into erotic asphyxiation as well, but knows he's certainly going to be doing it with Harry more often.  
to be continued...........


	24. Electric Butt Plug

It's late in the evening and Zayn is driving to Louis house, Harry safely secured in the backseat in in one of the car-seat's Zayn purchased from an ageplay website.

The Daddy is very nervous about tonight, because they're doing something they've never done before and Zayn is extremely worried about how Harry will respond to it.  
Once they reach one of the last stop signs before Louis place, Zayn turns around and looks at Harry who is happily humming to himself as he plays with his seatbelt.

-now princess, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you okay with sharing yourself with Louis and his subs. I won't make you do it if you're not comfortable.

Zayn asks with hesitation in his voice as he pulls up in Louis driveway. This entire thing was originally Louis idea and Harry agreed to it all too eagerly for Zayn's liking.  
Harry nods his head, unable to speak do to a tight collar placed around his neck and a cock ball gag deep down his throat.

After Zayn and Harry experimenting with choking, Zayn decided to take it to the next level and have Harry's breathing retrained by just his nose, something that keeps Harry hard all the time now.

-that's a good boy, well we're here now so let's get you out of the car and stripped

Once Zayn parks, he helps himself and Harry out, then taking his little boy's hand and walking them both into Louis house which is already unlocked for Zayn's purpose  
With care, he takes off everything Harry is wearing except, letting him be naked and free inside Louis house, Harry just having a bath before they left.

Zayn then purposely tripping Harry over, making the boy fall on his knees, something that makes him moan loudly. Harry truly loves when his Daddy is rough with him and is quickly realizing he has a kink for being severely roughed up.

After a while Louis walks into the front room where Zayn and Harry is, grinning with an excitedly as he looks down at a naked Harry.

-nice to see you two

-yeah, we've got to do this more often don't we mate?

Zayn says with a smirk as Louis leads him into another room with a few sofas, where Liam is a naked and leashed with a tail butt plug inside of him. Zayn then takes a leash he had in his pocket and puts it on the collar he placed on Harry before they left the house, smiling when Harry moans in response.

-come in and sit down you two, get comfortable

Louis says sweetly as he pats Liam on the head and rubs his short brown curls.

-Liam, baby come here and suck Daddy's cock for me would you?

Liam does as he's told without question and looks up at his Daddy for permission before taking Louis cock out and slowly licking the slit of the hard length.

-don't tease me boy, that's not very nice

Louis says with a slight moan as Liam swallows him while. He casually sits there while Liam sucks him off, Harry now cuddled next to Zayn's feet, who notices that someone is missing.

-where's your other sub Lou?

-Niall's fine, he's just having a bit of a punishment, the boy disobeyed me earlier

-I see, it was so silent when we arrived I almost forgot he was here. I'm surprised you weren't harder on him Lou. If it would Harry he would be begging me to let him out of the corner so I could give him a sippy cup of apple juice.

-oh he didn't get off that easily, he's now tied to the bed with a ball gag in and electric butt plug, it's pulsing him with a pleasurable shock every few seconds

-electric butt plug? That's quite a good idea, I've only seen that in a few pornos, never thought of actually using it though. Tell me, how does Niall respond to it Lou?

-it's quite a few mixed of emotions actually, the butt plug is metal of course so Niall isn't quite fond of the hardness. Although he does enjoys being filled up and hates the feeling of the shock, but loves the sensation that runs through his body   
afterwards. Earlier I had him begging me to let him cum and then him crying snotty tears for me to take the butt plug out. It was quite a sight to watch.

-I bet

Zayn and Harry watch intently as Liam continues sucking his dominant off and they can start hear Niall whining from upstairs, so Louis decides to untie the boy and bring him downstairs to join the fun.

-I'll be right back Zee, feel free to entertain Liam as you'd like, he's already consented to you and Harry touching him.

Louis eventually gets up to leave after he's had enough head and Harry finds himself staring at Liam, wanting to do something but still unable able to speak and a little bit worried that he'll make Zayn jealous, even though it's usually the other way around.

-do you want to touch him princess?

Zayn asks in a dominate tone and surprisingly, Harry whimpers like a puppy in response, catching Zayn completely off guard and making Liam's eyes light up with joy.

A few minutes later, Louis walks Niall into the room with his hand grabbing the boys neck and Liam looking absolutely wrecked with pouty lips, glossy eyes and flushed cheeks.

-get on the floor and present yourself in front of where Zayn, use your manners and show your submission to him

-yes Daddy

Niall then gets on his knees and crawls over to Zayn, looking down at the floor with teary eyes and bowing his head. The teenager isn't a bit upset, he's just so happily overwhelmed from all the sensations he's felt from his punishment and is confused about why he likes it so much.

-such a good boy baby, Daddy's good boy

Louis praises, making Niall extremely happy and with Harry still very close to Zayn's feet. Zayn reaches over to Niall and rubs his head sweetly and notices Niall's cock cage.

-oh I see you've got his cock locked up Lou. If you had told me I would've had Harry in a cock cage as well, these boy's should really be chastised more often.

Louis listens to his best mate talk, but all he can do is think about the things he has in mind for the night and decides to just let out how he feels.

-Zayn? Would it be alright if Niall gave Harry a rim job?

Zayn eyes Harry deeply and when Harry illustrates a nod, Louis guides Niall's head over to Harry's bare ass and pushes it mouth towards Harry's rim.

Niall starts eating without protest. He secretly has always wanted to do things with Harry, but was always too shy to before Zayn came along and once his best friend got married, Harry became completely off limits, so he thought.

Louis starts slaps Niall on the ass, urging the boy to not slow down, which he quickly does by lapping his tongue around Harry's hole before dipping it inside.

-come here Liam, let Harry feel even more welcomed

Liam then crawls over to his Daddy and Louis points directly to Harry's cock, which Liam licks his lips at. The boy has always enjoyed giving head and is hoping to please his Daddy tonight and possibly get some much needed realize.

He starts towards the base of Harry's cock and licks a long stripe right up to the tip, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on Harry softly.

Zayn then unzips his pants and pulls his semi hard cock, stroking it as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. He never thought something like this would happen, but it turns him on greatly and Louis enticing the entire situation only makes it better.

He very much enjoys seeing two submissive's pleasure his own sub and at this point, Harry is letting out as many noises as he can through his gag. He's trembling at the touch from Liam sucking him so well and as much as he disliked Liam before, the feelings have definitely change now.

to be continued................


	25. Switching Bedroom Roles

A Few Weeks Later

Zayn has been researching different things to do in the bedroom as usual and has gotten an abundance of ideas lately, one in particular being so simple that he's angry with himself for not trying it sooner. It's been something Harry has been wanting for a while and he feels bad for not complying with his husbands wishes, but he himself has been slightly scared of it.

At the moment, Harry is sitting in his crib, playing with some toys after just having taken a nap. Zayn then walks in the room with a smirk and hopes that Harry is in a good enough mood for sex, but Harry is not one to decline his Daddy's sex drive unless it's one of those days where he's so far in headspace he'd rather color.

-Daddy what are we going to do?

Harry asks sleepily as Zayn lifts the diapered boy up from the crib and wraps Harry's legs around his waist.

-we're going to play baby boy, do you want to play with Daddy?

-yes! Daddy what game are we going to play? The chokey game?

-no not today little boy, I'm thinking about fulfilling that long desired wish you have

-to buy a toys r us?

-well not today princess, someday, but that's not it

-then what Daddy? Hawry wants ice cream.

-okay baby we'll get you some ice cream, but first lets have a little talk. Do you remember when you asked to top me?

Harry nods his head eagerly and squeezes his arms around Zayn's neck as he gets taken into their main bedroom and bedroom and stripped of everything he's wearing.

-well I was wondering if you'd like to try that today, you don't have too baby it's your choice, but it's a suggestion

Zayn says sweetly as he cleans Harry up with some baby wipes to make sure he's completely clean.

-no I want to Daddy, I want to be a big boy today

-well alright then, stay still for me love, Daddy needs to get you some protection

Zayn then picks up a condom he already had laid out for him and Harry's use. He rips it open and Harry watches in amazement as Zayn puts the pre-lubed condom on him, along with enough lube that his cock is dripping wet.

The eighteen year old can't help but admire the way the latex clings to his skin and is curious to find out how good it's going to feel in his Daddy's ass so he eagerly gets off the bed and runs over to their special toy box that he's not allowed to touch, which instantly makes Zayn stop him.

-where are you going little one? You're about to get a time out.

-to get a pluggy Daddy, to open you up so there's no owies

-oh don't worry about that love, I've already taken care of that prepped myself while you were napping and you're not allowed to touch the toys without my permission anyway, so that's none of your business now get your ass back on this bed this instant

Zayn says with a slightly embarrassed look on his face, he hates to admit that he's more excited about this than Harry was, but it doesn't matter now, everything's working out just the way he intended it to.

-Harry baby, I want you to listen to me closely as I give you these instructions. I'm going to get on my hands and knees with my ass in the air so that you can see Daddy fully and I want you to get on your knees behind me as if you're sucking me off, but I want you to stand behind my ass so that your cock is placed right against my lubed slick hole. There's a butt plug inside me so I want you to take it out first alright?

Nervously, Harry does as he's told and him and Zayn both get into the proper positions, Harry's fully hard cock now pressed up against Zayn's plugged ass. The boy is very familiar with pulling out butt plugs so he knows what to do, but he's so used to being dominated he doesn't know how to take control of things.

-go ahead little boy, take the plug out and then slide your cock into Daddy like the big boy I know you are, you can do it

-but Daddy, I don't want to give you an owie

-I'll be fine baby, you know very well I wasn't always a top, I can take it

Harry giggles at the thought and remembers the stories of when Zayn would tell him about his old relationships and him always being a bottom and barely versing or topping. It wasn't until Zayn met Harry that he enjoyed being someone else's Daddy and it's been that way ever since.

With hesitation, Harry takes a deep breath and slowly pulls the all black 5 inch butt plug out of his Daddy. He gasps as the end of it comes out and Zayn's hole gasps open and has even more desire to get his cock inside of his Daddy now.

-Daddy, it looks so yummy

-I know it does baby and you can eat it out afterwards, but right now Daddy wants you to fuck him.

After a few seconds of no movement, Zayn licks his lips as the tip of Harry's cock pushes past his rim and strokes Harry's cheek as his husband moves further in him. He can tell Harry is a little scared of topping but he doesn't see why a "little" can't top their Daddy once in a while and wants to get Harry used to the idea.

Harry's never topped anyone in his life before and Zayn knows this could be either a disadvantage or benefit. Harry could follow his instincts and know exactly what he's doing without Zayn's instructions or Zayn is going to have to guide Harry through the entire process, even though either one will make the Daddy happy.

-you're doing such a good job baby, keep fucking Daddy

Harry moans as he pushes himself deeper into Zayn and finds himself gripping the man by the hips and pounding into hi at full speed.

Zayn hasn't given him any sign that anything hurts, so he keeps going faster in hopes that he'll hit his Daddy's special spot and make him feel good in the way Zayn makes him feel good all the time.

Zayn starts making unrecognizable noises as his mouth presses against the bed sheets under him and Harry starts to feel really good about himself. Zayn is now moving his bum towards the boy and Harry feels closer and closer to orgasm, which after all these years, Zayn is able to catch on to immediately.

-are you going to cum inside of Daddy, baby?

-may I?

Harry asks cautiously, not wanting to do something his husband wouldn't approve of.

-yes, Daddy wants to feel his baby's hot seed inside of him, even if it is in the condom  
Harry giggles at those words and continues fucking Zayn to the best of his ability, making Zayn very proud of him. The teenager feels like everything is going well at the moment, until he hears a loud pop, making Zayn chuckle to himself

-that's a good boy, keep thrusting your cock inside of Daddy, you're doing a very good job baby  
-Daddy what was that sound?

-the condom just broke baby, but it's alright Daddy's covered, don't worry your pretty little head about it

Harry smiles with a slight blush, loving it everytime Zayn compliments him and quickly finds himself ready to bust inside of Zayn. He's just worried that he's cumming to fast and isn't sure if he should wait for Zayn first, but he can't take it anymore because of how good it feels and and finds himself almost involuntarily cumming deep inside his Daddy's ass.

-oh Daddy, it's cumming, I'm cumming

-I feel it inside of princess, now pull out and eat that cum out of my ass, little one

-yes Daddy

Zayn then turns around so that he's flat on his back while Harry looks at his Daddy with wide lustful eyes and takes his time slowly crawling down to the dominant Daddy's bum and sucking up all of of the warm sticky cum.

Zayn lets out a sigh of relief when he feels the warm substance suck out of him by Harry's mouth. He's having a bit of nostalgia of some of the first time he got cummed in and remembers why he doesn't bottom anymore.

-you were so good baby, now how about I take you out for ice cream hmm? I know how much you like to lick creamy things.

Harry squeals in excitement and peppers kisses all over his Daddy's face, making Zayn smile and hold Harry in his arms.

to be continued...........


	26. Morning Wood

It's early in the morning on a Saturday and Zayn is fast asleep while Harry lays next to him in nothing but a diaper and t-shirt, with Zayn in nothing but briefs. He's debating with himself over whether or not he should play with his Daddy's cock and continues to stare at the morning wood for a while, but eventually ends up pulling it out of the underwear sucking on it, which wakes a now very grumpy Zayn up in a matter of seconds.

-Daddy I want panny cakes!

Harry shouts loudly as he jumps on the bed, making Zayn open his eyes and cuss under his breath at the loud noise.

-princess, what did Daddy tell you about screaming so loudly in the morning

-but Hawrey want panny cakes right now!

-well Harry's about to get a spanking right now

-noooooooooooo

-then behave and go back to sleep, I won't tell you again

Zayn ends his sentence with a heavy sigh and closes his eyes once again, only for Harry to start giggling and bouncing up and down in the bed which quickly pisses Zayn off.

-love, I'd really like to not start the day off with a punishment, but if you don't stop I won't hesitate to spank your bottom bright red and then send you to the corner with no paci!

-but I a good boy Daddy

-I know you're a good boy, so you need to let Daddy sleep for a few more minutes. Daddy's very tired after working hard all week so we can keep up our expensive lifestyle, diapers aren't cheap you know.

Harry pouts in response and feels bad that he upset his Daddy so much so he crawls into a ball on Zayn's chest and closes his eyes as he sucks on his right thumb, making Zayn coo at him.

-oh baby, Daddy didn't mean to upset you, you want some pancakes now princess?  
Harry shakes his head and sucks on his thumb harder, just wanting to be held right about now.

-well then how about I suck you off huh? Daddy will make his little princess feel all better.

-no! Daddy mean!

-is Daddy still mean if he takes you to the toy store?

Harry's eyes light up at those words and he ends up crawling on Zayn's lap and riding on it, making Zayn's cock even harder now.

The older man then reaches the the nightstand next to him for a box of trojan condoms and takes one out, the taking his briefs completely off and throwing them on the floor.

-get on your hands and knees princess, Daddy's going to eat that pretty little arse for breakfast and then fuck you until you cum, how's that sound?

Harry giggles with a nod as he sucks his thumb and does what his Daddy told him all while Zayn opens up the condom and slides it on his hard cock, Harry's mood having completely changed now.

Zayn then gets on his knees behind Harry and takes off his diaper, revealing a clean bum and diaper. He was expecting to have to clean Harry up after a full night of sleep, but is surprised that he doesn't have to.

-oh someone was a really good boy huh, you kept your diaper dry all night long knowing you would get that ass eaten when you got up since you just took a bath last night, didn't you princess? I don't even really need the condom do I? You're all clean for me?

Harry squeals with a nod and cutely covers his face with his eyes, then laying his head back down and sticking his thumb in his mouth while Zayn spreads the Harry's ass cheeks open with his hands, then spreading his tongue across the rim as he licks up and down in a fast and repeated motion.

Harry then leans into the pillow in front of him and moans loudly every time he feels Zayn's tongue run down his crack. It's one of his favorite things to receive from Zayn and it's usually a special treat for him.

-you ready for my cock princess?

Zayn asks as he lifts his head up and gives Harry a few smacks on the bum, making the boy's skin go a light shade of pink.

-yes, I'm always ready for you Daddy

Zayn licks his lips at that though and spits on Harry's entrance one last time before getting on his knees and gripping Harry's small waist, then slipping the tip of his cock into his husband.

He takes his time going in, making sure he doesn't hurt Harry and once he's fully in he slaps Harry on the ass hard and thrusts into him slowly.

-you always feel so good to me baby, but keep that back arched for me, I want my cock deep inside of that tight little hole

Zayn says with a cocky grin as he grips Harry's waist tighter and continues to fuck him at a steady pace while he kisses down Harry's back and makes love to his husband.

Harry is so in a daze from his prostate getting stimulated so well that his vision is clouded and his cock is leaking and Zayn is so familiar with Harry's body that he knows exactly how to make him wait for an orgasm and also exactly what drives him to one.

-are you going to cum for me baby? Daddy would really like to see that.

Harry whines at those words and turns his head to the side as he continues to be fucked. He feels heavily close to his orgasm now and desperately wants some release from the built up feeling in his lower groin.

Zayn then starts to pound into him hard for a few minutes without stopping while and soon enough Harry is closing his eyes tightly and letting out a loud drawn out moan as he cums onto the sheets underneath him and jerks his ass back onto Zayn's cock.

-Daddy when are we going to get my toys?????

Harry asks with barely any breath left as he perks his ass up back and off of Zayn, enjoying the feeling of his ass gaping open and breathing the cool air.

-we'll go right after breakfast love, first Daddy's going to make your favorite mickey mouse shaped chocolate chip and banana pancakes with extra kisses and whip cream

Harry then squeals in excitement and gets up to turn around and face Zayn, almost knocking the man off the bed with hugs and kisses.

-thank you Daddy, I love you

-I love you too, my spoiled little boy

to be continued.............


	27. The Toy Store, Revisited

-Daddy! When are we going to the toyyyyy storeeeeeee????!!!!

Harry says with a loud whine as he sits on the bed playing with the space buns in his hair that Zayn did for him earlier, not liking how long it's been taking them to get ready to leave for the day.

They've been getting ready to go to Toy's R Us for almost an hour now, Zayn mostly taking the time to get himself dressed even though he'll never admit how long it takes him.

-I need you to be patient for me baby, Daddy has to make sure you have a fresh diaper bag in case you have an accident

-I want to go in my diaper today Daddy

-I know you do, that's exactly why I'm packing this bag

-but I want to go to the store right now

-and we'll go in a minute princess, be patient

Zayn says with a soft sigh, slightly irritated at Harry's difficult already attitude today.

-nooooo, I want to go to the toy store right now!

-Harry please don't start a tantrum today, we were doing so well and I want you to have fun at the toy store. Daddy got a salary raise at work recently and was going to let you pick out as much stuff as you wanted.

-really Daddy?

-really baby

Harry squeals loudly and jumps up and down at the promise, although little does Zayn know that just made the little headspace boy all the more impatient.

-now before we go, I want you to remember to be on your best behavior or else we'll be leaving the store with nothing, understand?

-yes Daddy, Hawry understands

-good boy, now let's head out shall we?  
.  
.  
.  
After a short drive, Zayn is parking outside of Toy's R Us and about to let Harry out of the car, silently praying to himself that things don't go wrong once they get inside so he decides to amp Harry up even more by offering him a reward for good behavior.

-now if you're really good in here Daddy just might give you a treat afterwards?

-a good boy spanking, Daddy?

-you'll have to find out princess

-but I want to know now!!!!!

-Harry, I can turn this car around right now and give you paddling and a time out with your red bum in the corner for bad behavior, would you like that?

Harry scowls at Zayn a little as he gets let it of his car seat, Zayn then taking Harry by the hand and walking him in and getting a big cart.

-oh Daddy, look at the doll. I want that!

-alright princess, you can have it

Harry beams with excitement and runs further into the store, Zayn trying his hardest to keep up with the teenager.

-and I also want that and that and also these

-looks like I'm going to be struggling to open up a lot of crap tonight

Zayn says, mumbling under his breath as Harry continues to run around the store playfully for a while, earning a few stares from some of the staff, but Harry didn't seem bothered by it, so Zayn wasn't either.

Eventually Harry finds his way back to Zayn and leans his head into the man's shoulder as he whispers something sleepily.

-Daddy, I

-I know baby, it's almost time for your nap

-no, I want to play now

-we're in a toy store love, you can play all you want

-noooooo, I want to play with you

-well alright little one, what would you like to do?

-I want to suck Daddy's cock

Zayn almost chokes on his spit and quickly looks around to see if anyone is around to hear them and luckily they aren't as far as he knows.

Harry my little princess, you know very well can't talk like that in here, we could get kicked out for that and then you wouldn't have your toys.

Harry pouts at his Daddy's words and shakes his head, wanting to have his way and Zayn is feeling like a parent who can't control his kid right now, because he knows Harry could throw another tantrum at any moment.

-how about we finish shopping here and then you can pleasure Daddy in the car, how does that sound baby?

-okay Daddy, but only if Hawry get more toys first!

Harry shouts happily, making Zayn instantly relax and take his little boy's hand as they continue looking around the rest of the store for anything else Harry might want, which includes a few coloring books, a playdough set and a miniature truck.

It always makes Zayn joyous to see Harry in a state of excitement when he's getting things that make him feel his headspace age and is willing to spoil his little boy for the rest of their lives if it keeps warming his heart like this.  
.  
.  
An hour goes by and doesn't take long for Harry to get tuckered out, especially since it's passed his nap time now, leaving Zayn even more anxious to leave so that Harry doesn't get upset and have a meltdown in the middle of the store.

Luckily for the Daddy, Harry is already heading for the checkout now, Zayn hastily following him with a cart overloaded with toys to the point where he can barely see in front of him.

They quickly get their items rung up, Harry getting more and more impatient to leave the store now so he can play with his stuff and his Daddy and after a few minutes they finally make it into the parking lot and to the car.

Harry then getting into the front seat and crawling over to the other side to await Zayn who is neatly putting the stuff in the back of the car to his best ability, not realizing how much stuff Harry was really going to pick out today.

Once the man gets everything situated, he joins Harry in the front and gives him a few pecks on the lips, showing how proud he that his baby was on his best behavior today and quickly unzips his pants, then taking his cock out without a second to spare, which Harry instantly wraps his lips around.

Zayn decides to start things off by pressing Harry's head down all the way on his cock, wanting Harry to not play around and quickly deepthroat him until he cums down the boy's throat.

After a few minutes the car windows start to fog up and Zayn is enjoying every moment of Harry going at his cock like its a Popsicle.

As much as he likes to dominant the 18 year old, he also loves it when Harry takes charge sometimes and shows him how much he enjoys making him feel good. It makes Zayn feel like he's doing a good job, not just as Harry's caretaker, but also his husband and life partner.

Harry then takes his mouth off of his Daddy's cock with a loud pop and looks up at Zayn with seductive eyes as he starts stroking him tightly with the inner palm of his hand, leaving Zayn in a state of euphoria.

-oh Harry, fuck you're doing such a good job baby, keep jacking me off like that

It feels so good to the older man that he accidentally ends up shooting his cum up at Harry's face and all over his lap, leaving Harry to lick his lips with a smile.

-Daddy, you taste like candy

Harry says with a light giggle, making Zayn smile too even though he's slightly pissed there's cum on areas of the car now.

-you did such a good job baby, give Daddy a kiss

Zayn then grabs the back of Harry's head harshly, knowing how much the boy likes it rough and pulls his face towards him, then tongue kissing Harry until they're both out of breath. They both know it's going to be a long and sexy night now and Zayn, especially can't wait to get started, that is if Harry doesn't mind waiting to play with his toys.

to be continued............


End file.
